triple falls
by yoga5631
Summary: twin demons AU/original GF crossover gideon was defeated and the pines family was ready for the grand reopening of the shack and they have a new friend from another universe but as a new friend show up new enemies also come
1. Chapter 1 : scary oke

**hi there guys so i just saw the twin demons au for gravity falls and starting to wonder:**

 **what happen if i mix them both?**

 **so here it is**

 **and for the story i took it after season 1**

* * *

 **mystery shack**

After the event with Gideon the pines family as now liked by the townspeople and now they are annoucing the grand re opening of the mystery shack

"Everyone the Mystery shack is back in business!" Stan announced making the crowd clap their hands

"We are here to celebrate the defeat of that weasel lil Gideon" Stan continued grabbing a Gideon doll from behind his counter

The crowd 'boo' at Gideon doll

"No please... boo harder!" Stan yelled

The crowd then boo louder

"And these 2 chump deserve some of the glory" Stan said grabbing Dipper and Mabel shoulder

Mabel then elbow hit Stan

"Ow ok ok most of the glory" Stan said laughing "and don't forget about the after party tonight!" Stan continued

"We are talking about lights,karaoke and more!" Mabel announced

"And a grand perfomance from our family band 'Love Patrol Alpha'!" Mabel cheered

"Since when do we agree to that?" Dipper asked

Then Wendy bust in with an airhorn in her hand

"Cmon people! you know you want to buy a ticket!" Wendy said as the crowd follow him

"This way y'all!" she said guiding them

"Ahh finally things are getting back to normal" Stan said

"Grunkle Stan can i have my journal back?" Dipper asked

"Journal? oh you mean this old book?" Stan said grabbing it from the counter "Here i got bored before i can finish it" Stan said giving it to him

"Hey dipper let's go take a walk!" Mabel asked grabbing his hand

"Yea sure " Dipper said putting the journal back to his vest pocket

"Just be back before the party!" Stan said

"Sure thing grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled as they enter the woods

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Mystery shack (o)**

"Grunkle Stan i'm going for a walk!" a boy said

The boy was wearing a tuxedo t shirt,a yellow jacket, a pair of shoes and sock and a blue short

"Yea sure" Stan said from a couch watching tv

"Thanks!" he said getting out from the shack

"And Billy remember to get back before shops open i need you here" he yelled "and take that pig of yours with you!" Stan yelled

"Sure thing grunkle Stan!" he yelled back walking to a nearby cage

"Hi there Fiona" Billy said patting the pig

The pig just oinks at him

"Ready for another adventure?" Billy asked

Fiona just happily oink at him

Billy then walked to the forest with her

 **Later**

 **Forest (o)**

"Hmm so according to this book there's suppose to be a magical crystal around here" Billy said with a book in his hands that have the 6 hand sign with the number 2 on it

Then he tripped on something

"Ow what is this?" Billy said looking into the thing that trip him

"Never seen it before" he said grabbing it

It was some kind of metal box with a red button on it

"Huh? what do you think Fiona?" Billy asked her

She just stay silence staring at him

"And i'm talking to a pig" Billy mutters

He then press the button and in an instant the machine activate opening a portal and it's sucking everything

"Crud" Billy mutters as he sucked into the portal with fiona

"GRUNKLE STANNNNNNNN" Billy yelled before he was sucked completely

* * *

 **forest**

"Cmon Dipper maybe we will find something new today!" Mabel said in a cheerful tone

Just then a portal open above them

"LOOK OUT" a figure yelled from the portal

And he landed ontop of Dipper

"Soft landing..." Billy said

"C-c-can't breathe! please get o-o-of me!" Dipper said as his face turn blue

"Oh sorry!" he jumped away with Fiona in his hands

"Ok first off who are you? and how did you fall from the sky? answers!" Dipper asked

"I like your pig" Mabel said

"Thanks but umm i'm Billy. Billy pines and it is nice to meet you" he said

"Wait Pines? are we related?" mabel asked "Cause our name is Dipper and Mabel pines" Mabel said

"Do you know how you got here in the first place?" Dipper asked

"I don't know how i just activated a device and it sucks me in" Billy said

"Wait let me get this straight. you were exploring the woods when you found a machine that open a portal and you drop here for no reason?" Dipper asked

"Yup that sums about it" Billy said

"Does that mean your from another universe?" Mabel asked in a happy tone

"Well kinda" Billy said

They just stay silence for a moment

"Hey it's starting to rain can i stay at your place?" Billy asked

"i do-" Dipper was cut by Mabel

"sure!" Mabel said

Dipper deadpan at his twin sister and grab her shoulder

"Can we talk for a moment in private?" Dipper asked

The twin then turn around

Billy was putting Fiona down when suddenly he remember something

"The journal!" he though

"Mabel we can't trust a complete stranger like him!" Dipper whispered which Billy heard

Billy then frantically look around for the journal and he see it on his far right

Mabel then check on him

" This won't take any longer" mabel said with a grin

"Yea of course take your time..." Billy nervously said

Mabel then smile and return to talking to her brother

"Pstt Fiona grab the book" Billy whispered with his finger pointing at the journal

Fiona then run to it and return with a worm in her mouth

"Not the worm! the book!" he whispered

Fiona then run back to the site and bite the journal

"Yes now come back to me" he whispered

Fiona then walk to him with the journal in his mouth

He then grab it from her mouth but she won't let go of the journal

"Fiona let it go!" Billy mutter pulling the book from her mouth

Fiona then shake her head

"Darnit Fiona!" Billy mutter

He put Fiona on his back as Dipper check on him

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked

"Yea yea totally fine!" Billy said

Dipper just frowned and continue to talk to Mabel

"let it go Fiona!" he whispered

Fiona then struggles with the journal in her mouth

"okay then" Dipper said with a sigh

Just as the twin turn around Billy chugged the book from her mouth and put it behind his back

"Okay you can stay at our place so don't try anything stupid" he said

"Pftt don't worry Dipper i'm sure he won't do anything" Mabel said

* * *

 **Mystery shack**

 **outside**

"Wow you guys live here?" Billy asked "i live here too in my universe" Billy said

"Really?" Mabel asked

"Yea and there's Soos and grunkle Stan and Wendy" billy said

As they got closer to the shack they see grunkle Stan leaning on the wall drinking soda

"Hi kids and who's there with you?" Stan asked

"Uhmm his name is Billy and he need a place to stay!" Mabel said

"You do know i don't like drifters" Stan said

"Don't worry grunkle Stan" Dipper said

"I'm going inside, i will be watching tv if you need anything" Stan said getting inside the house

Just as he enter the house Soos and Wendy come out from the shack

"Woah dude hi my name is Soos!" Soos said offering a high five

Billy high five him

"Hehe i like this kid" Soos said

"Sup? i'm Wendy" Wendy said offering him a hand shake

Billy seem nervous for a moment before shaking her hand

"It's just me or am i feeling _deja vu_ with this kid?" Soos said "yea it's probably just me" Soos said shrugging

"Hey Billy why don't you clean yourself there's a party tonight and we want you to come!" Mabel said

"What party?" Billy asked

"Woah where have been living? under a rock?" Wendy asked "we are celebrating cause we kick Gideon butt and throw him to jail!" mabel said

Billy give a confused look at them

"Cmon let's get you ready!" Mabel said pulling his hand to their room

* * *

 **Mystery shack**

 **Dipper and Mabel room**

 **A few moments later**

Mabel was grooming Billy hair

"There we go all done!" Mabel said tending Billy hair

Billy look in the mirror and see that Mabel did a pretty good job with him

"What do you think?" Mabel asked

"It's actually pretty good" Billy answered

"Hey the show is about to start!" Mabel said "and it will be time for karaoke!" Mabel cheered

 **party site**

They all ran down to the party as Grenda come in and smash a table

"Grenda is in the house!" she yelled

"and Candy" Candy said appearing from behind her

"Girls!" Mabel said hugging them

"Hi Mabel and woah who is that boy wearing the yellow jacket?" Candy asked

"He's my friend!" Mabel said

"He's cute!" Candy said smiling

Meanwhile Waddles are cuddling with Fiona

"Kids glad you could make it" Stan said coming out of the shack drinking soda

"Yea but where's Dipper?" Mabel asked looking around

"I'll go find him" billy said running off

* * *

 **Mystery shack (front)**

"*sigh* I can't believe this summer almost over and i am not one step closer to solving the mysteries of this town" Dipper said with the journal in his hand

"Hey there Dipper" Billy said sitting down next to him

"*sigh* what is it Billy?" Dipper asked with a sad tone

"Mabel looking for you" he said "what seem to be the problem?" he asked worried

"Summer is already over and i still not one step closer to the truth about this town" Dipper said showing the journal in his hand

"That's!" Billy said

"What is it?" Dipper asked

Billy then grab his journal from his jacket pocket

Dipper eyes went wide when he see Billy's journal

"Where did you find this?" Dipper asked

"I found it when i was exploring the woods it was in a hatch of sort" he said

Dipper then take a look at Billy's journal and was fascinated by it

"This could help me!" Dipper said

"Hey i got an idea how about we trade our journals?" Billy asked

Dipper seem relucant for a moment but then smile

"Sure!" Dipper said giving Billy his journal

They both take a quick look at their journals as a SUV pulled up near them and a 2 man come out from it

"Excuse me kids" a pair of man in suits come closer to them "we are secret service and we need to meet your uncle " one of them said "i'm agent Powers and this is agent Trigger" he introduced

"Wait are you really government agent?" Dipper asked

"Yes kid now tell us where your uncle is" agent Trigger said

"Wait i need to show you something!" Dipper said grabbing his journal from Billy hand

"uh Dipper i don't think it's a good idea showing them the journals" Billy whispered

Dipper ignore him and then show the journal to them

The agent take a look at the journals

"Sorry kid but we have no time for your games please now tell me where your uncle is" agent Power said

"It's real here let me show you!" Dipper said opening the pages and then stop

"Hokus pokus undeadus risius diablo vicius!" he chanted

As soon as he finish it the ground trembles for a second and then a hand come out of the ground

"ZOMBIE!" Trigger yelled

"And this is what you get for reading random incantations" Billy mutters and facepalmed as zombies starting to come out of the ground

"RUN!" Dipper yelled

* * *

 **Party site**

"Everyone say 'PARTY HARD'" Mabel cheered on the stage

Just as she said that the ground shook

and everyone panicked

"Earthquake! everyone follow me!" Wendy yelled

Everyone run away except Mabel and Soos with Dipper and Billy then followed afterwards

"Dipper what did you do?" Mabel asked

Dipper was gasping for air

"He accidently rise the dead" Billy said

"You WHAT?!" Mabel asked

Then zombies starting to surround them

"Don't worry dude i know everything about zombies" Soos said

Then a zombie bit him

Billy just facepalmed as Soos turned to a zombie

"On second though can i have your brains? yay or nay? i see a lot of yay face" Soos asked

The trio then scream as they were chased around by zombies

"Quick the golf cart!" Dipper yelled pointing to the cart

But the zombies surround it and break it

"Are you kidding me?" Dipper asked

"Wow bummer" Soos said

"Soos!" the three of them yelled

"Sorry dudes but i really want those brains" Soos said

"Quick get inside!" Billy said

The three of them run inside the shack

* * *

 **Mystery shack**

 **inside**

"Quick barricade the doors!" Dipper said

he and Billy then blocked the door with everything they can use in the room

"That should hold them right?" Mabel asked

Then the windows next to them broke

"Oh hi dudes!" Soos greeted from the window "you know i guide them to the fuse box" he said with a drill in his hand "ha ha among this guys i'm a genius!" he said as the light go down

"Oh no" Billy mutters as they were cornered by zombies

"Is there anything on the journals about killing them?" Mabel asked

"Nothing here!" Dipper said looking in the journal

"I got nothing!" Billy said looking through the page of his journal

A zombie then grab dipper hand and lift him up

"Dipper!"Mabel said trying to grab him

Dipper then scream but then

SLAM!

A bat meet the zombie face and popping it from the body killing it and dropping Dipper

it was Stan

"grunkle Stan!" Mabel cheered

"You three attic now!" Stan said

"But grunkle Stan-" Dipper said

"I said now!" Stan said

"Cmon Dipper" Billy said helping him stand

the trio ran up to the attic while Stan fight the zombies

* * *

 **Mabel and Dipper room**

Stan run in and block the door with a chair

"That was awesome gr- mr pines" Billy said

"he he guess you can't deny magic now right?" Dipper asked

"Kid i always know" Stan said

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked

"Dipper i'm not an idiot of course this town is weird but one thing i know about it was that it's dangerous and i have been lying to you to keep you away" stan said as a zombie break the door "to keep you away from it. to protect you from it" he continued

Billy just frown when he hear that

"What do we do? what do we do?" Mabel asked

Billy then see a black light on the ground then he was struck by an idea

"Dipper give me the journal!" Billy said

Dipper then give the book to him and then Billy use the black light on it then it revealed some kind of invisible ink

"Of course! the journal have some kind of invisible ink that's why we can't never find anything on it!" Billy claimed

"And look there's the weakness!" Dipper said pointing at a page

"The sound of a perfect two part harmony will crack the zombie skulls" Billy read

Mabel then grin

"I think i know what to do" Mabel said getting a karaoke machine from the corner of the room

"And i think i know the perfect song!" Billy said running to mabel

Billy then scroll through the selection song and stop at one of it

Mabel and Billy then smiled and they both nod

* * *

 **mystery shack roof**

Billy and Mabel is on it with the karaoke machine next to them

"Hello is this thing on?" Billy said from the mic

Then all the zombie look at him

"Ready?" Billy asked

"Ready!" Mabel said giving him an ok finger

Mabel then turn on the karaoke machine and it start with the intro

Mabel started singing:

umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight  
"And how are you?" purred a cat just passing through **(billy)**  
Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?

Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last  
Come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past  
Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash  
Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?

But look around( **mabel)** – Dance up and down **(billy)**  
The world is now **(mabel)** – Still going 'round **(billy)**  
Just feel it pound **(mabel)** – We're skyward bound **(billy)**  
Move at the top - speed - of - sound **(both)**

 **both:**

Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap  
As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me  
Every day, every day is okay  
Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead  
Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more  
You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine  
As we keep trying, we'll find – we're always singing the same tune

 **billy:**

Now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light  
Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back **(mabel)**  
Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is too hard to fight

Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved  
Or if we're blind and the truth is just a painting in grey  
Drowning us out, all the noisy drops the fall in the rain  
But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes

I'll paint it blue **(billy)** – I'll play a tune **(mabel)**  
I'm wishing too **(billy)** – For something new **(mabel)**  
It will come true **(billy)** – With me and you **(mabel)**  
And then we'll finally break through **(both)**

 **both:**

Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap  
Since we're falling anyway, no moon to rise would be okay with me  
Every night, every night is alright  
Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead  
Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more  
Cry to me, know that I care - lean on me and I'll be there  
As we keep trying, we'll find – you're always gonna be there too

Shining down on me, you're my blue moon **(mabel)**

Dreaming forever to find to now I'm awake **(billy)**  
I need to find tomorrow, can you take me away **(mabel)**  
And go the top speed of sound? **(both)**

 **both:**

Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap  
As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me  
Every day, every day is okay  
Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead  
Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more  
You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine  
As we keep trying, we'll find – you're always gonna be there too

We're always singing the same tune **(both)  
** Every day from now on~~~~~~~~~~ **(both)** **  
**

After they done the whole area was covered in zombie remains and Dipper and Stan clapping their hands

"wohooooo we did it!" Mabel cheered

"yea!" Billy said

Mabel stare at Billy for a moment before smiling again

Then they both get down from the roof

"You two did great there" stan said "and kid i kinda need help around the shack so you could live here! if you want to..." stan said patting billy back

"Well i don't have anywhere to go anyway" Billy said

"Good! now you three clean this mess up!" Stan said giving each of them a broom

"Wait where do he sleep?" Dipper asked

"I have a spare matress at the basement and he can sleep at your room" Stan said

"alright!" Billy said

"Now get cleaning you three!" Stan ordered

What they don't know is that 3 eyes are watching them

* * *

 **there we go it's done**

 **and yes i do ship mabel and billy!**

 **theyarebothsocuteOMGicanexplodewithcuteness**

 **see ya next chap**

 **and i use drop pop candy english version for the song**

 **P.S: i remake this since many of you said it was bad. remake date : 4/30/16**


	2. Chapter 2 :into the bunker

**2 chap in one day whew**

* * *

"ugh where am i?" bill said and look around

and realise that he's in floating in a stack of book

"wha-what's going on?!" he shriek

"billy over here!" someone yelled

he then look at the direction of the voice and see mabel and dipper floating

billy then make his way to them

"do any of you know what's going on?"billy asked

"we just wake up and see you" dipper said

then 3 figure form infront of them

the first figure was a yellow triangle the other was a blue pinetree shape with a tie and the last one was a star with 4 bow like rainbow

"hi there pine tree!" bill said

"bill!" mabel said pointing at it

"oh hi!" the star figure said

"i'm mabel cipher! and this is my brother alcor 'dipper' cipher!" she introduce

"wait what?!" dipper said in shock

"what are you two doing here and how did you get here?!" billy asked

"woah calm down cornchip" alcor said

* * *

 **flashback**

 **forest (o)**

"mabel what are we doing here?" alcor asked

"well since we have no better things to do so why don't watch cornchip?" mabel asked

"really?" alcor asked with a boring eye

"cmon alcor i'm sure we have nothing better to do" mabel said

just as she said that billy activate the portal

"woah is it sucking us?!" alcor yelled

and then they got sucked into it

* * *

"and that about sum it!" mabel.c said

"to be honest it actually nice to have company for once you know that i'm always alone in the mindscape but thanks to you kid! i'm finally have company" bill said

"what do you want bill?!" dipper asked

"nothing i just want to introduce you to my new friends!" bill said

"and remember one thing:big thing is coming dipper pines" alcor said as a bright light starting to consume them

"and on that day we will be there!" bill said

"see ya!" mabel.c said as the light consume them

* * *

 **mystery shack**

 **mabel,dipper and billy room**

the trio wake up screaming

"wait did you guys get that dream too?" billy asked

"yea" mabel said

"anything you forgot to tell us?" dipper asked

"well i did forgot to tell you that i have 2 dream demon that hate me?" billy joked

"and why you din't tell us that they are us?!" mabel asked

"heck i din't though they follow me here" billy said

"well thanks for the late info" dipper said in a bored tone

* * *

 **later...**

 **gift shop**

billy was sweeping the floor and mabel was organizing the merchandise

"kids i'm going to buy some smoke bomb at the convenience store you tow stay out of trouble while i'm gone and i don't want an event like last time" stan said

"sure thing " billy said

stan then exit

"are you okay calling my grunkle mr? i mean he is your grunkle too" mabel asked

"nah it's ok beside my grunkle is at my dimension while i'm a newcomer here" he said

"hey billy,mabel look what i found on the journal!" dipper said with the journal on his hand

it was a page with a schematic of a bunker

"what is that?" billy asked

"there's a secret on the woods and i'm going to find it! who's with me?" dipper asked

"but dipper there's litterally a danger written on the hatch" billy said with a flatface

"maybe it's a trick you know? so the author can never be found!" dipper convinced

"well i'm done sweeping the floor anyway and i really want to know who made the journals" billy said putting the broom

"well then i'm coming too!" mabel said

"me too!" soos said

"well reather than bored here i'll join you guys" wendy said

"yo-you're coming too?!" dipper asked

"but who will guard the shack?" he asked

just then grunkle stan run in with a box of smoke bomb in his hand

"grunkle stan we're going to the woods!" mabel said getting out with all of them

"huh? guess i'll watch tv then" stan said sitting down an turning on the tv

* * *

 **woods**

"this is it" dipper said

"and now how do we open it?" soos asked

"chop it down!" wendy said with her axe

"i don't think so" billy said knocking the tree revealing it's metal

wendy then walked toward the tree

"oh dipper inviting wendy on our mission?" mabel asked

"i smell romance" mabel said

"mabel i'm over wendy so don't even think about it" dipper said

"let me put up my spectacles" mabel said making a glass from her finger and put it in her eyes

"cut it out mabel" dipper said closing in on the tree

"hey it's just me or that branch look like a lever?" billy asked

"good eye kid" wendy said

"now to get up there" soos wonder

wendy then loosen her belt and then climb the tree with it and then turn the lever

the tree then shook making wendy fall to a bush

then the tree turn to a secret a secret entrance

"alright guys this is it! but promise me one thing tell no one about this" dipper said

then they all make a secret gesture

"now who want to go first?" dipper asked

* * *

 **secret stair**

billy was infront with a lantern with dipper on his back then mabel then soos and finally wendy

"guys i think i see a room" billy said

the finally made it to a shelter kinda room

"this is like a fallout shelter or something" dipper said

wendy then grab a metal poster on the wall

"this will definitely go to my room" wendy said

then mabel look at a barrel then she come out with a face full of caterpillar

"ha ha it tickles" mabel said

billy just chuckled seeing her

dipper then explore more and find a stockpile of food for 60 years

"i wonder why he had stock pile for 60 years" dipper said

billy then pull the catepillars off mabel face and then see a hatch behind a poster

"guys i found something!" billy said

"good job dude!" soos said

then they all walked into the hatch and ended up in a cube room

"woah this room is creepy" soos said

"not as scary as dipper internet history" mabel said pushing dipper

billy just laughed at the joke

dipper then accidently step on one of the floor and the whole room started to shrink on them

"uh oh" mabel mutters

dipper then scroll through the pages and found out how to escape

"guys find these 5 symbols!" dipper ordered

then all of them press the symbol and a door opened

"this way!" billy said

they all rush to the door but dipper jacket was stuck in the walls

mabel took it and a piece of paper fall out of it

"what's this?"mabel then pick up the paper

in it was saying dipper love with wendy

"hey dipper can i borrow the journal?" billy asked

"why?" dipper asked

"well i never got a look of it so can i borrow it?" billy asked

dipper then give it to billy who then reads it

"ohh dipper you aren't over wendy are you?" mabel asked in a funny face

"what? of course i am" dipper said

"then what's this?" mabel asked in a funny face

dipper gasped when he see it

"aha and i'm going to show this to wendy" mabel said

"NO!" dipper yelled pushing mabel and bill who was infront of her to a metal closet

the closet then locked it self

"dipper let us out!" mabel yelled

"i can't the door is locked!" dipper said behind it

wendy then try to pry it open with her axe

suddenly gas filled the closet and another door behind them open

"woah" billy said in awe

then a monster scream can be heard

"oh no" billy mutters

mabel then slam the door

"dipper! open the door!" mabel yelled

"i can't it's stuck!" dipper said

"mabel this way!" billy said grabbing her hands and run into the cave

* * *

 **cave**

"oh no dead end" billy said

then the monster shadow formed and then another shadow come a shadow of a man

he then pulled out the monster tongue as the monster run away

then the man come closer to them

"whew i just ripped out a monster tongue" the man said dropping the tongue "cmon i only stun him for a while" the man said telling them to follow him

"so your the author?" billy asked

"well yes i am the author come on let's go to my shelter" he said

 **meanwhile...**

"hey dipper look at this" soos said

dipper then read it

"shapeshifter too dangerous... locked in a cyrogenic cell" dippe read then gasp

the door earlier were tear apart by wendy

"mabel! billy!" dipper called

"cmon dude they can't go far" soos said

then they explore the cave looking for them

 **author den**

"come in come in" the man said

"so you live here?" billy asked

"yes i have been here for weeks,days maybe but what's important is i must hunt a shapeshifter that escape from it's cage... for years i try to hunt it but i forgot to bring my journals" the man explained

"you mean this?" billy asked with the journal in his hand

"yes can you please give it back to me?" the man said

billy was about to hand it but something in his guts telling him not to give it

"maybe i'll just have it on me" billy said stepping back from him

"billy what are you doing?' mabel asked

"something tell me not to trust him" billy said to her

billy then trip on a can then see that the man was in the can cover then gasp

"i though i never have to do this" the man said transforming to a creature

"but i'm going to take the journal from your dead hands!" he said in a different voice

the creature was in all white with 1 hand is larger than the other and have red eyes and have 4 giant legs

"RUN!" billy yelled

the shapeshifter then change into a rolling centipede

they run and run while the shapeshifter chase them

till they manage to lost him

"i think we lost him" mabel said

"hi dudes!" soos greeted

"soos! dipper!" mabel said

"wait how can we be sure that they are not shapeshifter?" billy asked

"uh maybe you can be sure if i say sorry for pushing you two into here?" dipper asked

"yup they are real" billy said

mabel then hug dipper

"what happen?" wendy asked

"we were attacked by a shapeshifter" billy said

"woah a real shapeshifter?" wendy asked

"yea" mabel said

"i think it's time to repay him the favor " billy said

then he whisper a plan to them

 **later...**

"ohhh billy where are you?" the shape shifter called

he then transform into a giant creature

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU 1 FORM PITIFUL CREATURE!" he yelled

"hey dumby over here!" billy taunted

the shapeshifter growl at him and start chasing him

he then ran to the others who was waiting on a pipe with a valve

"NOW!" bill yelled

"it's stuck!" wendy yelled

the shapeshifter caught up to him and then tongue grab the journal

"hey let go!" billy said

"give me the journal!" he yelled

wendy then throw her axe at him cutting his tongue

"ha!" billy taunted

then water come out from the pipe flooding the cave

then the water subside

"ugh my head"mabel grunted

"did anyone see billy?" dipper asked

they all get up and going deeper to the cave

"there!" wendy said pointing at billy who was unconscious

then they all go down to billy location

"billy are you okay?" mabel said shooking him

but he din't wake up

just then they hear a coughing sound behind them

"guys are you okay?" billy asked

"wait if you're billy then who ?" mabel asked before the billy behind her stand up and held her hostage

"woah! woah!" wendy said with her axe on her hands

"give me the journal! or this kid will die!" he said as his arm turned into a sharp like mantis hand

they all just stood there

"let her go" billy said in silence

"the journal please" he said

just then billy eye's starting to glow red

"i said LET HER GO!" billy said in a demonic voice

the shape shifter then get back from him scared releasing mabel

"you want to see something new to copy?!" billy asked

"I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING NEW!" he yelled in a demonic voice

the shapeshifter keep going back till he was cornered to a cyrogenic chamber

then soos press the button for the cyro genesis trapping him

then billy eye turn to normal

"bro are you okay?" wendy asked

"yea i'm fine" billy said grabbing his head

then the shapeshifter knock the glass

"you think your great are you?" he asked

"but oh no trust me you're NOT!" he said turning into billy

"and this will be your last face when you keep digging deeper!" he said grinning before he was frozen for good

"that was creepy" dipper said

"cmon dudes let's get out of here" soos said

* * *

 **surface**

"whew that was the greatest adventure ever!" wendy asked

"hey billy" mabel called

"hm?" billy asked

"thanks for saving me back there" mabel said kissing him in the cheek making him blush

after billy walked away

"ohhhhhh look like someone in love" dipper said with a funny face "i wonder what billy reaction when he hears it" dipper said with a funny face

"oh no don't!" mabel said

"how about you keep about me and wendy a secret and i keep yours and billy a secret?" dipper asked

"ok then deal!" mabel said with a pout face

dipper just chuckled as they walked home

"sadly we din't get closer to finding the author hey at least i get this briefcase" soos said with a briefcase in his hand

which then revealed to be a laptop

"soos that's not a briefcase that's a laptop!" dipper said

"guess going here is not a waste of time eh?" billy jokingly asked

"guess i could fix it but it's going to take a while" soos said

"do it" dipper said

* * *

 **whew there we go**

 **and i told you before i ship TW AU bill with mabel**

 **time for the next chap**

 **qrz l'p dzdnh**

 **dqg vrrq wklv zruog**

 **zloo eh plqh djdlq**

 **3 srebmun ot eht thgir**


	3. Chapter 3 : golf war

**ok now for another chap**

* * *

 **mystery shack**

 **living room**

billy and dipper is watching tv with waddles and fiona beside them

then mabel run in from outside

"guys! guys! guys!" mabel yelled running into the living room with a newspaper in her hands

"what is it?" dipper asked

"the gravity falls gossiper take my article about summer fashion!" mabel said "i'm going to be in the newspaper!" mabel said

then she open the news paper

"TA DA!" mabel said

the boys read the paper

"uhh mabel" billy said

mabel then take a look at the newspaper and saw instead of her article it was pacifica's

"WOAH WOAH WHAT?!" mabel asked in disbelief

"look like someone brought their way to the top" billy said rolling his eyes

"is it even legal using that much make up?" dipper asked "and do you know her?" dipper asked

"of course i know her she the snobby girl with blonde hair" billy said

"ugh pacifica she always ruin everything" mabel said

"don't worry i'm sure almost no one read newspaper nowadays" billy said smiling

"you think?" mabel asked

"yea i'm pretty sure" billy said

"i don't know billy i need something to get my mind off this" mabel said

as soon as she said that a mini golf tournament commercial show up on the tv

"there why don't we go to the mini golf tournament? you are supposed to be good at it" dipper said

"yea maybe winning at the mini golf will help you cheer up" billy said

mabel then pit a smile on her face

"then what are we waiting for? let's go!" mabel said running out of the shack to stan

"hey wait for me!" billy said chasing her followed by dipper

* * *

 **golf course**

soos,stan,billy,mabel and dipper is there

"ahh mini golf where the grass are fake but the fun is real" dipper said

"cmon let's pick a course!" mabel said

 **1st course**

dipper went to go first

"focus focus" dipper mutters

he then swing the club only to miss the ball and it rolled out of the court

"darn" he mutters

then mabel turn

"ok steady steady and HUP!" she said hitting the ball and instantly make a strike

"score!" she yelled

then it was billy turn

"ok and FORE!" he yelled hitting the ball

the ball then bounce all over the park hitting people and sculptures before finally ended in the hole

"ow where did that come from?!" mcgucket said being hit by it

before finally ended in the hole

"nice!" mabel said

"huh din't expect that" he said

"man those two are like bread and butter" stan said

"ya which worries me tho" dipper said

"cmon let's go to the other course!" mabel said grabbing his hand

 **after many course they finally manage to get to the last course**

"unbelieveable if mabel strike this course she will beat her high score!" dipper said with a paper on his hand

mabel then have a serious look on her face and then she hit the ball but sadly it did not make a strike

"darnit!" she yelled

then it was billy turn

he take a deep breath and then ht the ball again and of course it bounce again

"ow again!" mcgucket yelled being hit by it again

but sadly he miss the hole by one inch

"aww" bill said

"ahh don't worry you two are probably the best at mini golf at gravi-" stan was about to finish his sentence before a ball come in the hole of the course

"oh my i din't know today was hobo golf free day" a voice said

they all look at the direction of the voice and see pacifica

"pacifica" mabel claimed

"well well well isn't it the pines family" pacifica said "fat" pacifica point at soos "old" she point at stan "lame" she point at dipper "braces" she then continue to mabel "and you... kinda cute anyway even with the braces" pacifica said to billy winking

billy just make a disgust face at her

"so pacifica how does the whole 'your family a fraud' thing going on?" dipper taunted

"it's doing great actually that's what money can do they can make your problems go away" pacifica said

"but you can't fight skill" mabel said "and you're looking at the two best mini golf player ever" mabel said pointing to herself and billy

"HA! sergei!" pacifica called

then a man come up to him with a golf set

"this is sergei, winner of the world mini golf championship and my trainer" pacifica introduced

the man just nod

"now get out of the professional" pacifica said going to the bonus hole course

she then slam the ball and land another strike

mabel just mouth gaped looking at it

"well enjoy second place" pacifica said as the crowd clapped at her

"wel well i want a rematch! you- you spoiled volleyball girl stereotype!" mabel said

pacifica who was putting make up suddenly close her make up with an angry face

"it's on!" pacifica said

but as they get closer it started to rain

"sorry but the park is now closed thanks to the change of weather" a voice in the intercom said

"today here midnight!" pacifica said as she walked away

"fine!" mabel yelled as rain starting to go down on her

"here use this" billy said giving her his t shirt as cover

"aww thanks billy" mabel said

* * *

 **later that night**

 **alberto dinner's**

stan was eating a burrito and dipper is feeding mabel with nacho's while billy just drink a soda

"guys i don't knwo if can beat her" mabel said

"oh cheer up mabel i believe you can win" blly cheered

"and if you win pacifica won't mock you anymore" dipper added

suddenly mabel make a smile

"yea i can beat her i just need to practice a little bit" mabel said

"that's the spirit" billy said

"wait if we want to go to the golf course we have to break in and i don't think JUST KIDDING let's just broke in anyway" stan said

* * *

 **golf course**

stan was opening a plank on the wall adn then the trio get in

"hey mabel take this" stan said putting a 'you're the best' sticker on her

"knock her dead" stan said

mabel just smiled and crawled in

 **last course**

"darn!" mabel yelled as her ball fail to get into the hole

"i wonder why mabel golf ball never got into the hole" dipper said surrounded by golf balls

"shhhhhh did you hear that?" billy asked

dipper stay silence then grab a club when he hear a mechanical sound from the structure

mabel then walked up to them and then prepare her club

"ready?" billy said grabbing the structure hatch

they both nod

billy then open the hatch

inside of it was a bunch of small people that look like medieval villagers

"woah" billy said

the small people then stare at them in horror

"oh hi there" one of them said "my name is franz and how can we help you gigantors?" he asked

"woah what are you guys small people or something?" mabel asked

"now we are liliputians!" he said "it's much more better if i write it" he continued "and we control the ball!" he said

as he said that the whole structure open revealing a network full of the liliputians

"woah" mabel said ammazed

then franz put a ball through the hole and then show to them how it works

"that was awesome!" mabel said

"yea so now that outta way what are you gigantors here doing?" franz asked

"well i was getting ready for a contest with my rival pacifica" mabel said

as they hear that they started to mutters

"oh we know anything about rivals" franz said

just as he finish another course light up it was the pirate course

"AVAST me timbers! the ball belong to us cause we are the master of the ball" a pirate liliputians said from the course

then another one light up this time it was the eiffel tower

"fools! we all know that the eiffel tower is the best" another liliputians said with a french accent

then another one light up it was a castle

"hold! we all know that we the spiral knights are better than everybody" a liliputan said in an english accent

"we will see everyone attack!" franz commanded

"attack!" the other 3 liliputian come down from their structure and started attacking each other

the trio just stand there looking at them holding their laugh

"your fighting is adorable" mabel said

"we may be adorable but our fight is not if only there someone who can decide who is better" franz said and then look at mabel sticker

"that sticker!" franz claimed "with that you can decide who is the best!" franz claimed

"and i probably forgot to mention that the whole structure filled with us" franz said as the whole park light just went on

suddenly billy got an idea

"psst mabel,dipper" billy called

"i got an idea since these guys set the course we can use them to make you win at the contest!" billy said

"i don't know isn't that cheating?" mabel asked

"pacifica have money she's been cheating at life!" dipper said

"hey guys!" billy called making them stop fighting

"listen all of you whoever help mabel win the best they will have the sticker!" dipper said

the crowd then mutters

"ha ha tha sticker is ours!" the pirate liliputians said

"don't count on it" a cowboy liliputians said

"oh yea and no fighting" mabel said

 **later**

 **golf course entrance**

a black car pulled up to it

"remember pacifica your a northwest and northwest never lose" pacifica dad said

"i got it dad" pacifica said as he and sergei come out from the car

"see you back at the mansion" he said

pacifica then enter the golf course where the trio is waiting for her

"ready to get defeated?" pacifica taunted

mabel just grin at her

 **1st course**

pacifica goes first and then miss the hole cause the liliputans

she just growl at it

it was mabel turn and they help her ball into the hole

mabel then give pacifica a taunting look

 **soon all the golf course was won by mabel thanks to the liliputians**

 **last course**

"oh no if this keep going on we will never win!" franz said

"i got an idea to make the gigantors happy" one of them said

 **moments later**

pacifica was grabbing a soda from the vending machine when something grab her and drag here into the bushes

"uhhmmm mrs northwest?" sergei called

 **later on**

"guys i don't think it is good to mock someone on their defeat?" mabel asked

"well if that someone is pacifica then yes" billy said

"and don't worry too much i'm sure pacifica fine" dipper said

"HELPPP!" a voice yelled

they all looked at the direction and saw pacifica was tied up to the course

"guys what are you doing!?" billy asked

"so we have been thinking what's better to impress you than killing your rival!" franz said "isn't that right fellas?" franz asked

then they all laughed

"so can we have the sticker?" he asked

then the other liliputians started to riot saying that their deserve the sticker

"enough!" mabel yelled making everybody stop "none of you will have it cause you are all jerks!" she said

"rivalry can be dumb sometime and you solve them with petty competition but maybe just maybe the nly way of being the best is by ending the fight and working together!" mabel said toring down the sticker and eating it

the crowd then mutters before franz stop

"then if we work together..." he said

"then we can take the sticker from your stomach!" the pirate liliputians said

"*sigh* you have to eat it don't you?" billy asked facepalming

"RUN!" dipper yelled as the liliputians surround them

"wait we gotta save pacifica!" mabel said running to her

"we'll go get a way out" billy said running away with dipper

"hurry!" pacifica said in a panic voice "ow and watch the earings they are worth more than your house" pacifica said

"maybe i should leave you here" mabel said

"NO NO NO NO UNTIE ME!" she yelled

"that's what though" mabel said releasing pacifica from the ropes

as soon as they are free they were surrounded by liliputians

"nowhere to go now missy" the pirate liliputians said

just then billy and dipper slam them with a golf cart and sergei on it's back

"get in!" billy yelled

mabel and pacifica then get into the cart

"hit it!" billy said

dipper then push the pedal

"after them!" the liliputians yelled

they were chase by them throughout the golf course

"dipper get to that bonus hole the volcano can get us out!" billy said

then a pencil pierce through the roof

"i got this" mabel said

she then see franz up on the roof

"hey franz what's 10-6?" mabel asked

franz just stood there counting

"FORE!" mabel said slamming him into the bonus hole

and activating the volcano making their escape just in the nick of time

 **golf park entrance**

"wohooooo we did it!" billy cheered as the cart busted down

"DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE!" the liliputians yelled

"i'll sue all of you little trolls" pacifica said

"and you two! i don't what's going on bu-" pacifica was cutted when mabel put a sticker on her that say i a-paw-logize

"sorry that we cheated pacifica you could have beat me fair and square" mabel said

pacifica then put the sticker in her clothes

"you just lucky that this look good on my clothes" pacifica said

just then stan car pulled up

and the trio get into the car

mabel give a look in dipper face which he just shake his head and billi just nod

"hey pacifica you want a ride home?" mabel asked

"oh please like i want to-" pacifica was cutted when a soaring thunder come through

"don't worry miss northwest i will join you back at the mansion" sergei said running off

"ok then" pacifica said

* * *

 **stan car**

inside was full with people

"hey i found 2 taco!" mabel said grabbing 2 taco from the back of the car

"here take one" mabel said giving pacifica a taco

"i'm not supposed to take handouts" pacifica refused

"hand outs? it's called sharing" mabel said

"sha-ring?" she asked

"just take it" mabel said

 **later**

 **northwest mansion**

"thanks for the ride" pacifica said "oh and mabel i can't believe i'm saying this but i have some fun" she said grinning

"so you guys are cool now?" billy asked

"well i think we made progress beside in the end she just a kid like us" mabel said as the gate to her house open revealing a large mansion with fireworks and stuff

"you shoulda charge her with the taco" dipper said

"agreed!" mabel said as the car drove off

* * *

 **whew that's it**

 **it's literally 1.00 am here**

 **and i'm doing this for you guys so**

 **happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 :sock opera

**and we are back!**

* * *

 **library**

 **the trios were at the libary talking about something**

"this is it guys the moment we have been waiting for" dipper said getting a laptop out from his bag

"wow soos fixed it?" billy asked

"yes and now we will uncover the greatest mystery in gravity falls... who is the author of the journal" dipper said in a serious face "are you guys ready?" dipper asked

"ready as always bro bro!" mabel said

"ok let's do this" dipper said

dipper then turn on the laptop where it goes to a home page

the trio was already have a grin in their faces when suddenly

BEEP!

"UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS DETECTED PLEASE INPUT PASSWORD" a voice in the laptop said

"gah a password of course!" dipper said

"well so much for knowing who the author was" billy said

"don't worry guys i'm sure we ca-" mabel stopped when she see a puppeteer at the corner of the room

he is a boy with a blonde hair and a ponytail with headphones and a black t shirt and black jeans with black sneaker

"look like mabel is in love" billy joked

mabel then walked toward the kid

"i'm gabe benson and thank you for watching!" he said to his audience as they walked out

"hey guess who's m **able** i am!" mabel flirted "care to learn more?" she flirted with a wink

"well hi i'm gabe master of puppet" he introduced

"you're amazing and i like puppets" mabel said with a dreamy tone

"what? really a lot of people always think that puppet is dumb or that it's just for kids" gabe said

"pftttt people called me puppet crazy mabel!" mabel said

"really? they called me puppet crazy gabe!" gabe said "so where's is your next puppet show?" gabe asked

"what?" she asked

"cmon you can't love puppets without making a puppet show" gabe said

"yea i'm totally making a puppet show" mabel said nervously

"so where is it going to be?" gabe asked

 **meanwhile**

dipper then type in 'password' which was wrong

"really?" billy asked

"what? it was worth a shot" dipper said

"guys can i ask you two something?" mabel asked walking to them

"hm?" billy asked

"how hard can it be making a full sock puppet show with original music and live pyrotechnic by friday?" mabel asked

suddenly the laptop beep saying that the password is wrong

"mabel are you serious?" dipper asked

"sorry i got lost with his eyes and his beautiful pony tail" mabel said

"well i think we can actually make it if we work hard" billy said

"but what about cracking the password?" dipper asked

"oh don't worry too much dipper it's not like the laptop have feet and run away" billy said

"well yea i guess your right" dipper said "ok then but after this we go back to the password ok?"

"thank you thank you thank you!" she said hugging them

but as they walked out of the library 3 shadow with particular shape is following them

* * *

 **a few days later of sewing glueing and buying old socks**

"there all done!" billy said finishing a puppet sock that look like him

"whew now all we need to do is find a place" mabel said

"yea" dipper said yawning

"you din't have any sleep din't you?" billy asked with a flatface

"no i was busy trying to break the password" dipper said

"well since we are done maybe i can help you tonight 2 brains is better than one" billy said

"thanks" dipper said

"i'm going for a drink be right back" billy said

"mabel i though you're in love with billy" dipper said

"but gabe is so much better than him and more good looking too!" mabel said dreamingly

"girls" dipper muttered

 **later that night**

BEEP!

"god we have been trying for hours" billy pouted

"GAHH why don't you open?!" dipper yelled frustrated

"woah calm down yelling doesn't going to help" billy said

"if they were someone who know about secrets" dipper said

just as he said the wind suddenly howling and then the moon turn into a providence eye

and then another one at a tree

and then another one at the star

then bill,alcor and mabel formed in front of them

"i might know a guy" bill said

"hello again!" mabel.c said

"wow you really are persistent with that laptop hat's off to you!" bill said opening his top hat making the world go vertical for a moment

"so how it's going with you two? getting any closer to the password?" alcor asked

"you two deserve a prize how about a head that always screaming?" bill asked

"oh no! i got a better one how about the sound of puppies neck break?" mabel.c said snapping her finger

then a pair of puppies appear before them and their neck was snapped

"what do you guys want?" dipper asked

"well simple we know that you want the password for the laptop" alcor said

"and we can give it to you" mabel.c said

"for a favor" bill said

"heck no! we will not do favors wi-" bill said but was cut when his mouth become a zipper

"you know it's rude to interrupt corn chip" alcor said

"!^#&! #^! !^#! $ !%!* !&!#*$" billy muffled

"so what about it pine tree?" bill said

"i'll never do a favor for you!" dipper said

"well then it's okay but if you change our mind!" bill said

"we will be there!" alcor said

and then wake up realising that they was dreaming

"we need to be more careful" billy said

"agreed" dipper said

* * *

 **later on**

 **mystery shack**

 **kitchen**

"so how does it goes?" mabel asked billy and dipper who was coming down

"not even close" billy said yawning

"want some mabel juice?" mabel asked

"sure" billy said

"trust me kid you don't want to drink that" stan said

billy ignore him and drink it

his face suddenly go sour

"how is it?" mabel asked

billy just give her a thumbs up

"great i will be waiting for you guys out side" mabel said running off

as soon as she get out of them room billy puked out the juice

"told ya" stan said

"what did she use anyway? ughh" billy said

"well i did see her use tomato and onions but that's it" stan said

"ugh i think my mouth is dead" billy said

 **outside**

"cmon guys let's get ready for the show!" mabel cheered

"mabel we need to talk" dipper said

"what is it bro bro?" mabel asked

"last night me and billy got visited by bill and his gangs" dipper explained

"ugh those guys again?" mabel asked

"yes and he said in we do them a favor they will give us the password!" dipper said

"dipper your not thinking of making a deal with them are you?" mabel asked

"no don't worry mabel" billy said

"hi mabel!" grenda said with a box of puppets and candy next to her

"so how about our crew?" mabel asked

"all set and ready" candy said

just then gabe come in with a rollerskater

"hi there! i just come by to see how you doing" gabe said

"gabe!" mabel called him

"mabel im impressed by your puppets your passion is better than the last girl her stitches are the worst!" gabe said

"stitches?" mabel asked

"yea but i believe in you that you can be better well guess i will see you at the show see ya" gabe said skating away

"OH NO grenda candy! how those stitches going?" mabel said

"don't worry i think it will be great" grenda said grabbing a puppet then instantly broke it

"oh no it's ruined!" mabel said

"quick everyone help me!" mabel said

"wait mabel you said your going to help me with the laptop" dipper said

"no time dipper!" mabel said running off

"but you promise!" dipper said

"dipper look at you you're so obsessed with it!" mabel said "you look a vampire for crying out loud" mabel said

"grrrrr fine i will do it on my own!" dipper said

"i will look after him don't worry" billy said

"thanks billy" mabel said

"no problem!" billy said

 **later that evening**

"cmon cmon" dipper mutter with all of them is wrong

"dipper you do know muttering not going to help aren't you?" billy asked

dipper then input another password when suddenly

"WARNING MAX TRIED HAVE BEEN REACHED ALL DATA WILL BE DELETED IN 5 MINUTES" the voice in the computer said

"oh no!" billy said

then the whole world turn to black and white and the trio demons show up

"well have you changed your minds?" bill asked

"i told you we won't do a favor for you!" dipper said

"but hear us out first will ya?" alcor asked

"listen we don't want much we just want 2 puppet" mabel.c said

"2 puppet?" billy asked

"yup that's our deal i better hurry if i were you the time is ticking" bill said offering 2 handshake

"we don't have a choice don't we?" billy asked

"fine then it's a deal!" dipper said shaking him

"now you" bill said

billy seem relucant but shake his hand anyway

"now which puppet you guys want?" billy asked

"i don't know how about you two?!" mabel.c said

"wait what?" dipper asked

then bill pull the 2 of their soul out from their bodies

"oh no!" billy claimed

"what did you do to our body?!" dipper asked

dipper body then stand and open his eye and it was 2 yellow providence eye

"sorry kids but your our puppets now!" bill said breaking the laptop

then billy body stand up and open it's eyes both of them was 2 purple providence eye

"wow this is a new feeling" alcor said from billy body

"but i think we can manage" alcor and mabel.c said together

"oh no" billy said

bill then stand up but it still a bit out of balance while mabel.c and alcor on the other hand was struggling to walk

"man it's been so long since i have a body" bill said

"same for us too" mabel.c said

"well time to find that journal and destroy it!" bill said "race you to the bottom!" bill said dropping himself from the stair

"oh no you don't! " alcor said dropping his body too

billy and dipper follow them to the kitchen

"ohhh human soda!" mabel.c said drinking it

"ugh it taste awful" alcor said

"so where do you keep the journal? huh?" bill asked dipper who was in the mindscape

"like heck we are going to tell you" billy said

"hey dipper i borrow your journal for the prop at the show thank you bye!" mabel said

billy then try to facepalm but his hand go through him

"well time to get the journal!" bill said "cmon you two!" bill said to the twins who was trying an apple

"coming!" mabel.c said running to him

"dipper we have to stop them before they get the journal!"billy claimed

then they both fly out of the shack and see mabel is already on the way to the theatre while bill and the twins was still at the courtyard

"wait mabel it's me!" dipper called but mabel din't hear him

"ha! nice try kid but when your in a mindscape you are like a ghost without a vessel!" bill said

"hey dipper! billy! want a ride to the theatre?" wendy asked with soos who was locking the shack

"wendy! soos! it's not me! or billy!" dipper yelled

"yea sure!" bill said

"oh no!" dipper said as bill and the twins enter the back

"your not going to win bill! we are going to find it before you two!" dipper said

"but hwo are you going to stop us?" alcor asked IF YOU DON'T EXIST" alcor said making bill laughed as the car speed off

"quick we got to follow them!" billy said

then they both fly following the car till finally it stop at the theatre

* * *

 **the theatre**

"we have to warn mabel somehow" dipper said

"wait i think i have an idea!" billy said going through the theatre

mabel was walking on the crowd

"billy! dipper! you make it!" mabel said

"well there's nothing to do than with my dearest sister!" bill said with a grin

"well do you need help with anything?" alcor asked

"well we do need some extra help oh i know! billy you will be the general ad dipper you will be the revenant!" mabel said

"does the revenant use the journal?" alcor asked

mabel nod

"sounds good!" bill said smiling

then they follow mabel to the backstage

the show then begin with mabel singing a song about her

"so billy what's your plan?" dipper asked

"remember when bill told us that we are nothing without vessels?" billy asked

"yea but where do we find one?" dipper asked

billy then look at the puppet

"ohhhhhhh" dipper said smiling

then the show show on how mabel meet gabe and that he need to fight in the war and billy was there using his general outfit

"i look ridiculous!"billy claimed

then the stage was close by curtains

"INTERMISSION" grenda yelled

* * *

 **mabel stage room**

"whew cmon mabel you can do this" mabel said to her self

"mabel!" billy puppet sock rise up with dipper's

"AHHHHH" mabel screamed throwing a fork at the puppet

"mabel it's us dipper and billy" its said

"wait you guys?" mabel asked

"bill's gang manage to steal our bodies!" dipper explained

"you have to find the journal! it's what he's after!" billy said

"mabel?" gabe said entering the room

"gabe!" mabel yelled grabbing the 2 sock to her back

"that was awesome!" gabe said "mind if i ask you do want to have some soda after this?" gabe asked

"i would love to!" mabel said

"okay see you after the show" gabe said walking away

"mabel you need to find the journal!" ipper said

"but what about the show?" mabel asked

"don't worry we can play it for you" billy said

"ok then i'll be back with the book see ya!" mabel said running off

dipper then look at billy with an angry stare

"what? it was the only option" billy said

 **later**

"oh gabe you return!" dipper said with mabel puppet

"of course i return! for you!" billy said with a gabe in a wheelchair with soldier outfit said

"wanna kiss and sing at the same time?" dipper asked

then the 2 sock kiss

billy just chuckled

"this is ridiculous" billy whispered

"well you're the one who said we are going to take over for her" dipper whispered back

 **meanwhile up in the skyline**

"cmon it's got to be here somewhere AHA!" mabel said seeing the book

it was on the wedding cake on the skylines

mabel was about to grab it when she fall to the cake

she was falling to the stage when the rope was held by someone she looked up and saw bill and the twins were grinning

"you three!" mabel said

"ha ha give us the journal kid" mabel.c said

"never!" mabel said

"well then" bill said letting go of the rope then grabbing it again "wouldn't want to ruin the show would we?" bill asked

"give us the book kid or we ruin the show" alcor said

mabel was about to give it to him

"ha ha there we go beside who would want to sacrifice everything for their sibling?" bill asked

"dipper would" mabel mutter pulling bill into the cake

"whoaa!" bill screamed

while the twin just rundown through the stair

"i'm giving you away you are a woman now! waddles the ring!" dipper said with a stan voice

"oh no" billy mutter looking at the sky

the wedding cake slam through the stage

"get out of my brother buddy you one eyed jerk!" mabel said struggling with bill on the journal

"you can't stop me i'm a being with pure energy!" bill said

"but your in dipper body and i know all his weakness!" mabel said tickling him

bil just laughed

"UGH BODY SPASM" bill said

"and if i recall you haven't sleep for 3 days" mabel said

"that make it that your tired!" she continued

bill then chase mabel around the stage

"uhh body too tired can't go on" bill said dropping to the floor and making bill fly away from dipper body

"HA suck it!" mabel said

then the journal was snatch from her by someone from behind her

"we'll take that!" alcor said

then he grab a lighter from his pocket

"say goodbye to your journal!" mabel.c said

"get out!" a voice said inside billy

"who said that? is it you?" alcor asked

"it wasn't me!" mabel.c said

"GET OUT!" the voice yelled again but this time billy eye turn red and sent the twin flying away from billy body

billy and dipper took this chance and enter their bodies

"ugh it's good to be back" billy said

"ow my body hurt so much" dipper asid

"this isn't over pinetree!" a puppet said

"we will be back and that time things are going to be different!" bill said

billy then look that the puppet was at a box of firework

"you thinking what i'm thinking?" billy asked mabel with a lighter in his hand

"yea" mabel said grabbing the lighter "sorry gabe" she mutters before igniting the fireworks

the fireworks went wild as it destroy the puppets and almost hit some of the viewers

went the firework calmed the whole theatre was empty

gabe was the last one to leave he shake his head and walked out

"well so much for impressing gabe" mabel said in a sad tone

"don't worry too much i still think you're the best puppeteer around" billy said

"you think?" mabel asked

"well yea i mean just look at all of this i bet gabe can't even do this" billy said looking at the now wrecked stage

"thanks billy" mabel thanked

as they exit the theatre

"hey billy can i ask you something?" dipper asked

"hm?" billy said

"what was earlier the whole red eye thing?" dipper asked

bill just shrug at him

"cmon let's go home" dipper said

* * *

 **mindscape**

"can somebody tell me what happen at the theatre?!" bill asked

"we don't know it was like someone pushed us out" alcor said

"i see that but what pushed you out?" bill asked

"we don't know it's like someone like us" mabel.c said floating around

"wait a sec" bill said snapping his finger appearing a book

he then stop at one of the pages

"you better see this" bill said

the twins float to him and see it

"no fricking way!" mabel.c said

they all look at each other for moment

"this is a game changer" bill said with a sinister laugh

* * *

 **whew that's it a new chap**

 **who was the dream demons talking about?**

 **well some secret better left secret ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 : soos and the real girl

**here we go**

 **and thanks for the tip dragon i'll try my best**

* * *

 **Mystery shack**

Dipper was sorting the gift shop , Wendy was standing at the cashier , Stan was making a new attraction named the thigh clops and Billy was sweeping the floor while Mabel was running around the mystery shack

"La la la la la" Mabel said before her teeth got stuck in the door

"AHHH BRACES STUCK ON THE DOOR! SOMEONE DICTATE MY WILL I GOT TO GIVE IT TO WADDLES!" Mabel yelled in a panic voice

"Don't worry girl dude" Soos said using a screwdriver to unstuck Mabel braces to the door

"There we go" Soos said

"Thanks soos you save my life!" Mabel said

"Just doing my job hambone see you tomorrow!" Soos said exiting the shack

"Bye soos!" Mabel and Dipper said

"See ya soos!" Billy said

"Night soos!" Wendy said

"Bye soos" Stan said finishing his attraction

"Do you guys ever wonder what Soos does when he's not here?" Mabel asked

All of them just give a 'nope' to her

* * *

 **Soos house**

Soos was playing video game with his grandma next to him

"Yea punch those kitties!" Soos said

"Soos i have a letter for you" his grandma said giving soos a letter"it was from our cousin Reggie he's getting engaged!" she said

"Wait reggie got engaged?" Soos asked "But he was like a poor man soos" he said

"Listen Soos i don't want to pressure you but your a man now and you need to find a woman before i go to the heaven and live with the angels" she said

"With grandpa right?" Soos asked

"No, he's not there" she answered "please bring a girl to Reggie party for aubelita" she said standing up and walking away

"Pfttt no problem i'm good at fixing things,playing video games i'm sure i'll get a girl in a week" Soos said

Just then his game got a game over scene

"YOU'RE DEAD!" it said

"I'm dead" Soos mutter

* * *

 **the next day**

 **Mystery shack**

A kid was walking with a penny in his hand

"Hey there kid!" Stan said surprising him

"Oh please don't let my elderly face scare you say why instead of wasting that penny why not give it to old Donald?" Stan said pointing to a bronze old man wearing a miner clothes with a plate and a satisfied face and a coin hole in his mouth

"Here see" stan said putting a coin into it

As stan put the coin to it's mouth it eye's instantly popped out and oil starting to come out from his mouth as it release a horrid scream

The kid then run away running crying

"Well that will give me nightmares" Billy said

"Mr pines you better get rid of it... it remind everyone the inevitability of death" Wendy said

"Hey old Donald maybe old but he's an original showstopper like me" Stan said

Then his hand slip on the oil and end up on donald mouth

"AHHH GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Stan screamed

Wendy just rolls her eyes while Billy just facepalmed

Soos was putting some merch at the mystery shack when he see a girl next to him

"*gasp* a woman" he mutter

he then observe her

"Ok soos this is it don't blow this up" he though

He then got close to her

"Your face is good and i'm Soos!" he said with a wide eye

The girl got spooked and run away screaming

Soos just frown as he continue to sort the merchandise

"Woah soos what was that all about?" Dipper asked with Billy next to him

"I think he's trying to get a date" Billy said

"*sigh* Yea i need a date to go for my cousin wedding party" Soos said

Mabel then sprung out from a barrel nearby

"Did somebody say he need a date?!" Mabel asked

"Yea soos need someone to go to her cousin wedding party" Billy said

"Finally my prayer to be a matchmaker have come true!" Mabel said

"Soos if you want my advice try pretending to be rich it always work" Stan said

"Soos don't listen to him i mean you're a good guy with a steady job and a pick up truck" Wendy said

"Would you date him?" Stan asked

"Oh would you look at that?" Wendy pretending to ask reading her magazine

"Don't worry soos you have help us so many time and now it's time to repay you" Dipper said

"We are going to take you to a place where romance live and fashion dies" Mabel said grabbing Soos hand to his pick up truck

* * *

 **Gravity falls mall**

Billy,Mabel,Dipper,Soos and Stan with old Donald walked inside

"The mall!" Mabel said

"Ok you three take care of soos i'm going to find a replacement for old Donald" Stan said walking away with donald in his hand

"Alright soos are you prepared to drop a love bomb to these girls?" Mabel asked

"I don't know dude what happen if i mess up?" Soos asked

"Don't worry too much i'm pretty sure you will get one" Billy said

"Ready go!" Mabel said

Soos then get close to a girl

"Hey there! i can't get you out of my mind cause maybe that's where you belong~~~" Soos flirt

The girl just give him an awkward look walking away

Then Soos get close to another girl

"Are you a motorcycle cause when i'm near you my heart is beating fast" Soos flirt

the girl then walked away

 **meanwhile**

"Sorry old buddy" Stan said putting old donald to a dump disposal

Old Donald eye is staring at stan

"Oh don't give me that look" Stan said

Then a tear of oil come out of him

"SHEESH!" Stan said closing the dump disposal

Then he see a bunch of kids going in a restaurant and stan follow them

He follow them a to a restaurant called 'hoo ha diner'

When he enter he see that it was filled with arcade games ,pizza and creepy beaver faces

"Ugh what is this nightmare?" Stan asked to himself

He then see a stage with 5 animatronic

They were an owl with a guitar and a mic, a female beaver with a guitar and a cheerleader outfit, a frog with a drum and wearing a cowboy costume,a male beaver with a guitar and a badger wearing a rock n roll suit with an electric guitar

"Yea it's me willy the badger YEAAAAA!" the badger said in a robotic voice and started singing

"It's willy!" a kid said "We love you willy!" another kid yelled

"I wonder why kids like puppets so much" stan wondered

"Oh yea that's willy the badger the favourite attraction" a staff said

Stan look at him and realised that he was wearing a purple t shirt with a blue jeans and a badge on the left ***;)***

"YEA!" willy said finishing "NOW GIVE ME YOUR MONEYYYYY" willy said with a hat on the crowd

The kids then starting to put money

"*gasp* Money..." stan said "sir i want to buy that badger" stan said

"Woah woah no way your going to be able to buy him he's not for sale" the staff said

"Why? are you hiding something here?" Stan asked

"Oh no no no it's not like there's been a case where 5 children goes missing and the animatronics come to life at night right? he he" the staff said nervously

Stan then put a suspicious look at him

"Listen trust me your not going to be able to buy him" he said

just then a boy puked at the arcade

"Woah little buddy" he said walking to him

"I'm going to get that badger" stan mutter

 **Gravity falls mall**

The date group was outside a video game store with Billy and Mabel was picking a gacha while Dipper is comforting Soos

"Don't worry soos one day you will find a girl" mabel said taking her gacha

Inside was a rubber hand

"You just need to STICK with it" mabel said sticking the rubber hand to soos face

Billy just chuckled at the pun while Soos just let out a sigh

" OH NO COUSIN REGGIE!" Soos yelled

The trio then see a man that look like soos walking with a girl

"I can't let him see me like this!" Soos said running into the store

* * *

 **video game store**

Soos was running till he stopped at a corner sobbing

"This is it Soos a lifetime of loneliness" soos said

Just as he started crying he saw a video game case called

 _Romance academy 8_

"Woah i haven't see this game before" Soos said grabbing the case

He then turn the case around

"Proven to increase your experience in loving" Soos reads "This is perfect!" Soos claimed

"Well i guess you're better at games than dating" Dipper said walking in with Billy and Mabel

"Maybe this will cheer you up!" Billy said

"I'm not sure you want to buy that" the girl store clerk said "Cause this is the third time someone return it and there's even a note saying to destroy it at all cost" she said

then they see Soos talking to a cardboard lady

"We'll take our chances" Mabel said

* * *

 **later that night**

 **Soos house**

"Ok time to try this game out" Soos said putting the CD into his computer

Then the game start and soos clicked 'start'

Just then a cutscene with texts starts

 _It's a beautiful day outside_

 _Birds are singing... flowers are blooming_

 _On days like this guys like you_

 _Can make anything happen!_

The text was glitched

"Wow this game is so glitchy" soos said

Then an anime girl with pink hair and a school uniform appear

"Hi there!" it said "I'm GIFfanny nice to meet you" it introduced

"Wow this game feel so real" Soos said

"Oh you are soo funny new boyfriend" she said

"Woah i feel like you are real but almost hahahahahaha" Soos said laughing

"Yea almost.." GIFfanny said as her face glitch for a moment then returning to normal and joining him

but the computer was unplugged

* * *

 **the next day**

 **mystery shack**

"Hey did anyone see soos?" Mabel asked

"He called in sick today for the first time in forever!" Stan said

"Huh that's odd" Billy said

"Maybe we should pay him a visit" Dipper said walking out from the shack with Billy and Mabel

* * *

 **soos house**

Billy knock on the door and soos grandma open the door

"Hi there uhhh is Soos here?" Billy asked

"Yes he's at his room please come in" she said

 **soos room**

"Uh soos?" Dipper called

"Are you okay?" Billy asked

"Dudes THIS GAME IS GREAT it feel like it have a mind of it's own!" Soos said

"Did you get any sleep?" Mabel asked

"Not for the past 12 hours!" Soos said

"Ok Soos i think you had enough. time to try to find a date" Billy said

"No dudes" Soos said

dipper then pull the curtain off soos room making sunlight enter

"AH sunlight!" Soos said

"Soos you have enough time for you to unplug!" Dipper said pulling Soos

"Don't worry GIFfanny i'll be back!" Soos said while being pulled by Dipper and Billy out of the room

"Soos it's a game you don't need to say goodbye to it" Mabel said

"Yes i am only a game!" GIF fanny said turning to electricity and jumped out of the computer to the nearest cable and then the power grid following them

* * *

 **Gravity Falls mall**

The trio was their with Soos

"Ugh where is all the girls?!" Mabel yelled "Time to bring out the big gun" Mabel said with a megaphone

"Mabel i don't think it's a good ide-" Billy said but realised that Mabel already run to the women bathroom

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT!" Mabel voice can be heard from the bathroom

Then all of the girl get out of it

"And here come security" Dipper said

"We'll take care of them Soos you just practice talking to a real girl" Billy said following Dipper

Soos then take a walk around before GIFfanny appear at a tv screen

"Hi Soos!" GIFfanny said

"GIFfanny!" Soos called "How did you get here?" Soos asked

"I have my own way soos" she answered

"So is there anything you want to do?" Soos asked

"Whatever you do i'll follow" GIFfanny said smiling

"Sweet!" Soos said

 **later**

Soos was playing a kid's train with GIFfanny on it's screen riding a virtual train

They were both laughing till the ride need a coin

"Awww dang it" Soos said

"Wow dude that was awesome dude that you're a grown man riding a little train like that! you're like totally owning it!" a girl said coming closer to him

she was light tan skin, full pink lips, and wavy light brown hair with a 'meat cute' uniform

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm like, if it's fun, uh, do it. You know?" Soos said awkwardly

"Exactly! Being an adult is the worst. Skewering meat, remembering to pay bills, I just want to ride tiny trains all day." she said

"At least you get to work at Meat Cute. Extreme lunch meats are the food of the future." Soos said getting off the train

"I feel the same way. I'm Melody by the way." she introduced herself

"Soos and you know if you like robots for kids i know a place that might make you happy.." Soos said

"You don't mean..." she said

"Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree!" they both said

"Wait you heard of Hoo Ha?! it's my favourite place when i'm a kid!" Melody said

"Yea and there's one of the branch right here and i can take you if you want!" Soos said

"Well i'm free around eight so i guess meet you there?" Melody asked

"BOOM! done!" Soos said

Melody then walked away

"Look likes someone got a date~~~" Billy joked coming up to him

"Soos that was amazing!" Mabel said

"Yea i think that game really did help you get a date" Dipper said

"Y-yea i think so" Soos said

"Time to throw it away for good!" Mabel said

"Woah woah guys but GIFfanny is so kind and predictable" Soos said

"Can GIFfanny accompany you to your cousin wedding?" Billy asked

Soos just frowned

"Come on let's get you home it's time to prepare you for your date!" Mabel said pulling his hand

* * *

 **later**

 **Soos room**

"GIFfanny we need to talk" soos said

"What is it soos?" GIFfanny asked

"Listen i have been thinking and i think. you know maybe i have to be someone more real than you. you get what i'm saying?" soos asked

"Soos i'm afraid i don't understand what you're talking about. i am your girlfriend and beside those girl will just make fun of you" GIFfanny said

"You think so?" soos asked

"I KNOW SO!" GIFfanny said in a kinda demonic voice

"Woah GIFfanny calm down" soos said

"I WON'T LET ANOTHER GIRL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, SOOS! YOU HE-" GIFfanny said in a demonic voice but was cutted when soos pause the game

Soos then take the disc from his computer

"Guess having a demon girlfriend is not a good idea. i'll return you after my date with melody" he said putting the disc into his pocket

Just as he exit his room his computer screen turn on and GIFfanny was there with a creepy face

"I w-w-w-won't let her take you away soos" she mutters

Just then a spark of electricity popped out of the screen and then to the powegrid following soos

* * *

 **meanwhile**

 **mystery shack**

Stan is opening a case inside it was a bunch of stealing equipment like gloves,grappling hook and a ski mask etc

"Hello old friends" stan said "time to get back in action" he said

He then climb out of the window

"Sometime a man must steal a badger animatronic to survive in this game of life" he mutter walking away with the case in his hand

* * *

 **that night**

 **Hoo ha diner's**

The trio and soos is there preparing him for the date

"Cmon soos you can do this" billy said

"Go get him tiger" mabel said

"Remember everything we taught you" dipper said

"Ok wish me luck guys" he said walking to melody was was sitting at a table

 **meanwhile**

 **back room**

"You did good today willy" the staff earlier come in with the animatronic "and i hope no one WILL ever learn our little secret" he said with a sinister smile and walking away

"This is it stan now is the time" He said wearing his glove

he then grab willy

"Phew are you stinky we need to clean you up later" Stan said walking out of the door with him

 **back to soos**

"So i was like 'bro please you already have 2 nacho in your stomach you eat one more and your whole body going to turn into cheese'" Soos joked making Melody laugh

"Ha ha ha your so funny soos" she said

"Yea i know" Soos said drinking his soda

Then a arcade machine screen flash on and then a word come out of it

 _You leave me for her soos?_

Soos instantly spit out his drink

"Uh soos is everything ok?" Melody asked

"Well i need to go to the toilet be right back!" Soos said with a nervous tone

Just then another screen turned on

 _After all that time we spend so much together you leave me for her?!_

Soos then started to running to the trio who was hiding behind a stack of pizza boxes

"Dude we got a problem" Soos said

"What is it soos?" Mabel asked "You are doing well" Mabel said

"It's GIFfanny she followed me here!" Soos said

the trio just look at him in an awkward way

"Soos are you taking too much soda?" Billy asked

"Dude i'm serious i just see her giving me warnings through the arcade screens" Soos said

"Don't worry soos those are just your imagination" Dipper said

Then an arcade screen show dipper,mabel and billy with an x mark on their faces and soos was in the middle of it with an O sign

"uh oh" Mabel muttered

"This is not going to end well saying from a guy who bring video game character to life" Dipper said

GIFfanny face then flash for a moment and then a spark of electricity popped out and walked toward the stage to the animatronics

"Oh no" Billy mutters

Soos then run to Melody

"Hey Melody want to take this date somewhere else?" Soos asked in a panic voice

"Why? the show is starting" Melody said

When the electricity get to the animatronic all of them shut down and the beaver lady eyes were shining red

"Hello everyone today is a special performance for my boyfriend Soos Ramirez!" GIFfanny said from it

"Soos what's going on?" Melody asked

"No time to explain we need to get out of here!" Soos said grabbing her hands to the exit with the trio follow them

"Sorry soos but the only way out" she said closing her eyes "IS IN MY ARMS!" GIFfanny said possessing the other animatronic "GET THEM!" GIFfanny ordered

As soon as that happen everyone was running away from the restaurant

 **meanwhile**

 **hoo ha back entrance**

Stan was getting out of the diner with Willy on his back

"There we go out with the old and in with the new!" Stan said with willy on his back

Just then a surge of electricity hit willy and it come to live and it stand up grabbing stan by the neck

"TIME TO GET BADGERED LITTLE MAN!" he said

"uh oh" Stan said as Willy starting to beat him up

 **cut back to Soos**

"Cmon melody we are almost there!" Soos said

But as he was close to it the shutter close in their face

"oh no!" Billy said as the animatronic is getting closer

"i'm sorry Soos but you can't run away from our relations-s-s-s-ship!" GIFfanny said glitching

She then grab a skee ball machine and aiming it at them and started shooting

Soos then grab an arcade game as cover

"Soos can you please ty to explain what is happening?" Melody asked

"Well i might have accidently bought a demented dating simulator game" Soos said

"WHAT?!" Melody asked in disbelief

"Don't worry i'll distract her as you four find a way out" Soos said

"But they are kids soos!" Melody said as Soos run out from the cover

"Don't worry about it they are older than they look" Soos said "HEY GIFFANNY COME AND GET ME YOU STUPID DATING SIM GIRL!" Soos said running away

"Oh Soos~~~~~~" she said chasing after him

back to Melody and the trio

"ok on my mark we split ok?" Billy said

"one" he said "two" he said but as he was about to count to three the machine was karate chopped by the big beaver

"RUN!" Dipper said as they split around the diner

 **meanwhile**

 **backyard of the dinner**

Stan was beaten up pretty bad

"TIME TO GET BADGEREDDDD" Willy said preparing to sucker punch him

just then old Donald jumped out of the trash can and bit Willy arm

"yea! go Donald kick his butt!" Stan said

 **back to hoo ha**

Mabel was running away from a rat robot to a playground while Billy was running away from the frog animatronic around the arcade

"I'm going to eat your face like a pizza!" one of them said chasing dipper

Billy then was cornered by 2 animatronic and then punch one of them which resulted of him holding his hand cause of pain

"Oh yea metal" billy muttered

Just then one of them was destroyed by melody using a chair

But as she hit him she was surrounded by animatronics

 **meanwhile at the kitchen**

Soos was cornered at the order pick up table

"You know Soos i don't get you sometime i mean real girls are annoying they judge you and then dump you like a cruel person" GIFfanny said getting close to him

"Stay back" Soos said he looked out and see that his friends is captured by the animatronics

"Cmon Soos do you think melody going to take you after this one?" GIFfanny asked "Come with me i can insert you into the game and we can live happily EVER after" she said as her finger turn to a flashdrive

"No!" Soos said then he realised that he have the Romance Academy cd in his pocket and behind him was an oven

"Game over GIFfanny!" Soos said putting the disc into the oven

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as her animatronic body starting to melt

Then all the animatronics shut down

 **meanwhile**

 **hoo ha back entrance**

Willy then pulled Donald from his hand and then collapse

"YEA!" stan cheered hugging donald

"I know i shouldn't left you!" he said "How about we go to Vegas you and me?" Stan asked walking away

 **back to Soos**

Soos then sit next to Melody at the now wrecked Hoo ha

"*sigh* Sorry Melody it seem that this date gone horribly wrong i get it if you want to dump me" Soos said

"Believe it or not but I've been on worse dates." Melody said

"Really?" Soos asked

"Never date a magician"Melody said

"Ugh why would i?" Soos asked making Melody laugh "So can you come to my cousin wedding next week?" Soos asked

"Yea sure i will still be in town" Melody answered

"Still be in town?" Soos asked

"I will go back to Portland in a few weeks maybe we can video chat?" Melody asked

"Talking to a girl from a computer screen?" Soos asked "it's perfect" Soos said

The two then walked away grabbing each other hands while the trio watch from a ball pit

"Mabel look like your matchmaking worked" Billy said

"Of course it work!" Mabel said

"Mystery cheer?" Dipper asked offering his hand

then Mabel hand stack Dipper's and Billy was on the top of it

"Mystery cheer!" they all said together

"Woah what happen here?" the staff who talk to stan asked as he come out of the toilet

"Time to run!" Billy said running away as dipper and mabel follow

"Kids..." he said facepalming "Better clean this up before anyone notice the smell" he said grabbing the animatronics foot to the maintenance room

* * *

 **whew there we go and thanks for the review guest and dragon and for the tip**


	6. Chapter 6 : the caverns

**hi there**

 **...**

 **i got nothing to say XD**

* * *

 **mystery shack**

Stan was readying to open shop and the trio was readying for something

"Ok you guys ready?" Dipper asked with the journal in his hand

"Ready as pie!" Mabel answered

Then the three of them walked outside

"Bye grunkle Stan!" Mabel said waving

 **outside**

"So Dipper what are we doing today?" Billy asked

"Well first off we are going to the forest cause of this map i found in the journal" Dipper said

"What map?" Billy asked

Dipper then shine a black light at the journal revealing a map

"Oh" Billy said

"I hope there will be Unicorns!" Mabel said

* * *

 **forest**

"Ok so according to this map" Dipper said looking at the map "We need to go past the gnomes.." Dipper frowned

"Ugh why we must past them?" Mabel asked

"That's the only way" dipper said "Oh yea Billy have you seen the gnomes in your dimension?" Dipper asked

"Well i kinda make them mad and they turn into a giant golem and started to chase me around the forest" Billy said

"How did you beat them?" Dipper asked

"Well i throw my journal at the leader and they all fall" he said shrugging

"Wow really?" Mabel asked

"Oh yea what happen to your journal?" Dipper asked

"Don't worry i just keep it in a secure place" Billy said

Dipper just frowned and keep going

After walking a bit...

"I got a bad feeling about this" Billy said

Just then a bunch of gnomes come out of the ground and surround them with little spears and Jeff appear with them

"Well well if it isn-" Jeff said but cutted when he was kicked by Mabel

"Run!" she yelled

Then the trio run as fast as they can while a mob of gnomes chasing them and one of them bit Billy t shirt

Then Mabel punch it off him

"Thanks" he thanked

"No problem!" she said

Then they hide behind a tree

"I think we lost them" Billy said gasping for air

"Whew that was intense" Dipper said

"I hate gnomes" Mabel mutter

"Where was i? oh yea" Dipper said opening his journal "This way!" Dipper said

then Billy and Mabel follow him

* * *

 **clearing**

"Ok so after the gnomes we gotta past the... oh no" Dipper mutter

"Past what?" Mabel asked

But then the ground shook

"Uhmm guys?" Billy said pointing to something behind them

The twins then looked at it and it was huge

"Gremgoblin past..." Dipper said in silence

The Gremgoblin then roar sending the trio running

"Dipper is there a way to beat it?!" Billy asked

"Well we beat him last time with a mirror!" he said running

"*gasp* Wait!" Mabel said checking her pocket and then come out with a make up mirror

"Aha!" Mabel said

She then turn around and let it grab her but just as he was about to give her the stare she open the make up mirror reflecting it on him

The Gremgoblin then stay silence for a while before running away

"HA!" Mabel claimed

"Nice one" Billy said

"Yea!" Mabel said high fiving him

"AHEM Cmon guys i'm sure we are not far" Dipper said

* * *

 **rock formation**

"Weird after this the map ended" Dipper said

"What?" Mabel said

"Yea it's ended there's nothing more about the map!" Dipper said waving through pages

"So you're saying that we run from a pack of gnomes,fight a gremgoblin and now you're saying that all we got is this rock?!" Billy asked

"I don't get it" Dipper said

Mabel then sit on a rock then the rock suddenly pushed in

"Woah!" Dipper said as the rock rise and reveal an elevator door on the bottom

"whew guess you are not wrong after all" Billy said "I wonder what we will find here" Billy added

"Please be unicorns please be unicorns" Mabel pleaded

"This must be where the author live!" Dipper said

"Well what are we waiting for?" Billy asked getting on it with them

As they enter it it starting to descend with a creaky sound on it

In there they only darkness around them

Then suddenly the elevator hit the ground with a thud

"Ugh it's so dark in here" Mabel said

"Wait i think i brought my flashlight in here somewhere" Dipper said checking his vest "Aha!" he said getting a flashlight out from his vest

In there was a wall full of caveman drawing

"Woah these are caveman drawing" Dipper said

Dipper then look around more and then see something that catch his eye

it was the drawing of Bill.C

"woah is that Bill?" Dipper said shining the light at it

they then see more drawing of him

it was Bill.C with many people bowing at him and then another drawing was him being pulled to a vortex

"I don't get any of this" Mabel said

Billy then walked around then step on something which shine when his feet touch it

the twins then see him

"Billy what did you do?" Dipper asked

"I just step on it" Billy said

Then another doorway open with wind rushing in

"Billy i think you just open another mystery" Dipper said patting his back

Then they all walked in to see more drawings but it's different

"This is more drawings but none of them is about Bill" Dipper said looking around

Then they see a drawing of a giant black snake and is terrorising the cavemans on the drawing

"It seem that a big black snake was killing the caveman" Dipper said looking at it

Then he shine his light to another drawing in it was the black snake being turned to a man with the power of 9 people

Then shine his light to another one and it was the man being thrown to a portal

"And then that's it nothing else the other walls here is empty" dipper said

Then Billy grab his head

"Ack my head.." he said falling to his knees holding his head

"Billy are you okay?" Mabel said helping him stand

Billy then grab his head tighter screaming in pain

"My head!" Billy screamed

His eyes then flash red repeatedly

"Stop it!" he yelled

He then hear something talking in his head

"You can't change who you are..." it said

Then darkness fills his vision

* * *

 **mystery shack**

"119,120!" Stan said finishing counting his money "man those tourist are idiots" he said putting them in the cash register

"yea yea" Wendy said reading her magazine

Just then Mabel and Dipper barge in with Billy unconscious in their hands

"Soos help us!" Mabel called

"Woah dudes" Soos asked grabbing Billy

"What happen?" Wendy asked rushing to them

"No time to explain!" Dipper said as the three of them bring Billy to the attic

 **attic**

"Quick put him here!" Mabel said tidying her bed

Soos then put him on the bed

"Is he going to be alright?" Dipper asked

"I'm going to get the med kit" Wendy said running out of the room

"What happen to him?" Stan asked walking in

"We were exploring a cave when he suddenly have a great headache and then he black out" Mabel said

"I got the medkit!" Wendy said running in

"Well i leave you four at it" Stan said walking away

Soos then start to treat billy who was sleeping and put a thermometer at his mouth

"Dude i don't know why but his temperature is normal" soos said grabbing it

"Then what's wrong with him?" Dipper asked

"I don't know dude" Soos said

* * *

 **unknown place**

Billy open his eyes to see darkness around him

"What the? where am i?" Billy said looking around

"Hi there!" a voice called out behind him

He then turn around to see the direction of the voice

He then see someone looked like him but different

The figure was wearing the same clothes as him but it's all in black and his hair was all gold while his eyes is red

"What's with the look?" he asked

"Who are you?" Billy asked

"Well i know by many names but i think my real name is Distar" he introduce

"What are the other names?" billy asked stepping back

"That isn't important" Distar said

"Where are we?" billy asked looking around

"Why we are at YOUR mind silly" he said

"My mind?" billy asked

"Well the secret part of your mind" he said

"How did i get here?" billy asked

"wow you ask a lot of question are you?" Distar said "but let me just summarize this for you" he said grinning

Billy then step back

"Now i don't want to say it in a bad way but..." he said closing his eyes "I kinda need your soul so i need you to go" he said spawning 2 giant black snake behind him "and by that i mean GO to the AFTERLIFE!" he said as the snake closing in on billy

"Woah!" billy said dodging them by jumping

"Sorry about this" he said spawning 2 snake head which fire red blaster at them

They both charge at him and shoot a red beam from their mouth which he dodge them by ducking

"Oh please you are just making this harder" distar said as the whole room is starting to shake

Then a part of the room turn into a giant fist and try to punch him he almost got hit once

"Wow you still surviving?" he said he turn into a giant snake "don't you know that your doomed?!" he asked in a demonic voice

Just then a white light can be seen at the corner of the room

"That's must be the way out!" he though

He then run to it as fast as he can

"Run billy run..." Distar said "Whatever you do you can't change who you are!" he said as Billy escape the room with maniacal laugh "One day you will slip up and on that day your soul will be mine!" he said as the light over billy body

* * *

 **the attic**

Billy wake up with a cold sweat

"Oh you're awake" Dipper said standing next to him

"How long i was out?" he asked

"For about 3 hour we have to drag you from the cavern to here" Dipper said

"Billy!" Mabel called from outside the room who then run and hug him

But as she step back from him she stare him with an awkward look

"What? is there something wrong with my face?" he asked

"Well..." Mabel said giving him a make up mirror

He then look at his face and see that one of his eyes was really red like a really bad irritated eye

"Holy burgers.." he said

"Woah that eye is really irritated" dipper said looking at it

He then walked down with the twin

"Hi there dude! and ugh what's wrong with your eye?" soos said

"Yea that's probably the worst irritated eye i have ever see" wendy said looking at it

"That's look pretty bad here use my eyepatch kid i still have a spare anyway" stan said giving him the eye patch

He then wear it on his eye

"*sigh* At least i get to be a pirate now" billy joked

Everyone just laughed at the joke

Billy then see a man glued to a stand with glass casing

"uhh What is that?" Billy asked seeing the guy slamming the casing

"Huh? oh yea it's our newest attraction the cheapskate!" he announced

"Really?" Dipper said with a flat face

"Hey it was his fault not to buy my merch when i offer him" Stan said

"Stan we got more tourist!" Wendy said pointing at the windows

"Oh well look like we got more tourist fellas why don't you three go prepare the merchs?" Stan asked running out with another eyepatch and his cane

Mabel then run to a snow globe stand meanwhile Billy and Dipper was standing there

"Hey Billy i really got to know" Dipper said

"Hm?" Billy asked

"Billy what happen earlier?" Dipper asked

"Honestly i don't know" he said shrugging

dipper then give him a wondering look as he walked toward the clothes stand

"Something feel fishy here" Dipper mutter

* * *

 **sorry if this chap feel rushed cause this idea just come out of my mind when i see an art with billy eye irritated as hell**


	7. Chapter 7 : the blind eye

**well back to it**

* * *

 **lazy Susan diner's**

It was night and the diner was empty and Lazy Susan was just about to close the diner

"Dum dee dee dum" she whistle while locking the door

"Good night diner" she said waving goodbye as she as walking away

"Good night tree" she waved again

"Good night little man trying to steal my pie" she waved to a pack of gnomes trying to get a pie

then realization hit her

"L-l-little people?!" she asked in disbelief

"Hi mam" one of the gnomes said making her run screaming to a payphone

she then insert a coin and then call 911

"Hello? yes this is Lazy Susan" she said "You will not believe what i just saw it's a pack of-" she said but was cutted when a cloth was put in her mouth

It was a bunch of people wearing a red robe and have a symbol of an eye being crossed

"Mhmmmhm hmh mhhh" she muffle fainting

"And you don't see anything" one of them said dragging Lazy Susan to the darkness

* * *

 **Mystery Shack**

 **the next day**

 **Attic**

Dipper was making a chart map about who is the author

"Who are you?" Dipper wonder as he bite a pen

"Hi dipper" Billy said walking in with a bucket of ice

"Hi Billy" he said then the pen broke in his mouth "UGH" he said throwing the pen into the trash can

"Here use ice it's much more safer" Billy said giving him an ice cube

He then took a bite and continue on thinking

"You know what? it's a pretty good idea" Dipper said chewing on the ice cube

"So are you getting any closer to finding the author?" Billy asked looking at

"Hmm no" Dipper said grabbing more ice cube and put it in his mouth

"Hey guys!" Mabel said running in "Look what i found on the lake!" Mabel said running in with a bottle in her hands

"Is it a treasure map?!" Billy asked

"No it's a message from my sweet Mermando" Mabel said

"Who's Mermando?" Billy asked

"He's a mermaid that Mabel fall in love" Dipper said

"Oh in my dimension it was a she and her name is melody" Billy said

"Wow" Dipper said

Mabel then open the bottle and take the message

"Hi mabel how you doing?" Mabel reads "I am sorry to say this but" Mabel face turn into a frown "... i.. am ... getting... married" she said while her voice change to a sad tone

"Wait what?" Mabel asked

"In order to prevent a war between my kind and the manaties my family have an arranged wedding with their princess" Mabel continue to read

Then she see a photo of Mermando with a walrus like creature with a dress sitting next to each other

"Aw man" mabel said

"Hey don't worry Mabel" Dipper said patting her "I'm pretty sure that they are more fishes at the sea" Dipper said "and i'm pretty sure you already found one" Dipper said rising an eyebrow

Mabel then look at Billy who was eating ice cube and was looking at the wrecked laptop and then smile

"Hey guys i found something" Billy said calling them "this laptop seem to be Mcgucket's" Billy said pointing to a sign that have a word "Mcgucket lab"

"Wait! if old man Mcgucket is the one who wrote the journal.." Mabel said

"Hang on a sec" Dipper then rearrange his map

"This go here and this go here" he mutter connecting the facts

Then suddenly all the fact direct to a picture of old man Mcgucket

"Old man Mcgucket is the author?!" Dipper claimed

'Cmon let's go see him!" Billy said running down

* * *

 **Gift shop**

Soos was singing to a song from the boombox near him while Wendy was tidying up the merch while her eye twitches

"Ugh i can't get that song out of my head!" Wendy said

"What? Oh, you mean "Straight Blanchin'" by 'Lil Big Dawg? It's the catchiest song of the summer." Soos said

"What the heck is blanchin?! rapper can't just make words like that!" Wendy said

"Rapper are the vision of the future so if they want me to eat my pants then i will" Soos said

The song on the boom box then said about eating pants

"Time to eat my pants" Soos said

Wendy just facepalm at him

Then the trio come running down to them with a backpack on Billy back

"Wendy! Soos! cmon we need to see old man Mcgucket!" Dipper said

"Uhhh" Wendy siad

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Dipper yelled

Then the five of them run outside to the pickup truck

"Hey!" Stan called

"No time to explain grunkle Stan" Dipper said getting on the truck which then speed off

"What about work?!" Stan yelled "Oh well business is slow today" Stan said putting a close sign on the front door

He then walked to the vending machine and press a few buttons

"Beside with them gone i can concentrate on my work" he said as the vending machine open and he enter it

* * *

 **Junkyard**

"Old man Mcgucket!" dipper called

"By the way Billy what about your eye?" Mabel asked looking at the eyepatch

"It still hurt for some reason so yea maybe i will have this on for the next couple of days" he said

"Ohhhh okay" Mabel said

Just then they see Mcgucket making a ray gun and then try to shoot it which explode in his face

"gosh diddly doo noodle dang it" he cursed

"Old man Mcgucket?" Dipper said

"Huh? wha?" he said turning around "Oh visitors! please come in!" he said

then they all walked into his little shack

"Welcome to my humble abode" he said in a hillbilly tone

"Now you can cut the act old man Mcgucket!" Dipper said

"Say what now?" he asked

"Dude you're the genius that Dipper been searching for whole summer!" Wendy said grabbing the wrecked laptop from Billy backpack

"Wha? genius? i'm no genius" Mcgucket said "I am only 1 heck of a failure whatever i do people seem to laughed at me thinking that i am a laughing stock" he added "I can't even remember who i am before i went mad" he said

"But this laptop have your name on it!" Billy said showing him the mark

"and this book does it seem familiar in anyway?" Dipper said waving through the pages

"Sorry kiddo but i do-" he was cut when the journal get to a page about a secret society called the Blind Eye

"AHHHHH GET IT AWAY THE BLIND EYE! MY HEAD!,ROBES THEY DID SOMETHING TO MY HEAD!" Mcgucket said cowering away

"Who did?" Dipper asked

"Uhhh i can't remember!" he said

"So that's why you go insane your head have been turned inside out by something or someone" Billy said

"wait guys what if Mcgucket learn something that he shouldn't know and his memory was erased" Dipper said "we need to get to the bottom of this" he said

"Think dude what do you remember?" Soos asked

"The only thing i can recall was that i was at the history museum when the townsfolk found me" he said grabbing his head

"Then that's where we going!" Dipper said

* * *

 **History Museum**

The pick up truck stopped infront of it

"So how do we get in? it's closed" Mabel asked

Billy then walked to a window and open it

"Huh usually they were locked" Billy said

"Cmon i will give you guys a boost" Soos said

 **inside**

"Woah this place is dusty" Billy said

"Come on there must be something here" Dipper said

Mabel just sighed and walk past a Sabre cat figure

"Mabel you okay? you walk past a cat and din't pet it" Wendy said

"I don't know wendy everything here remind me of my last romances" Mabel said

"That formaldehyde heart." Mabel said pointing to a heart with an arrow on it in a jar

"That romantic diorama." Mabel said pointing to a figure of a man running away with a women on it's back

"And Even this poster of my most recent ex-crush." Mabel said pointing to a poster of gabe

She then tore it down only to see a Several timez poster

"Awww come on!" Mabel said

"Don't worry i'm sure you will find a new one" Billy said

She just smile hearing that

"Shh guys you see that?" Dipper asked

They all then see a figure running around the Museum

"Hey you!" Dipper called as they chase him

But as they lost him when he run into a room filled with eyes

"He vanished!" Mcgucket said

"Wait a sec guys look at the eyes!" Billy said

Then they all look at the eyes

"They are all looking at the same direction!" Dipper said

"There!" Billy said pointing to a heiroglyph of an eye

Dipper then press it and then a doorway with stairs opened

"Jackpot!" Wendy said

Then they both go down the doorway

After walking for a moment they reach the bottom with curtain at the end

As they peak through the it and see a group of people wearing red robe surround someone chanting something

"Who is the subject?" one of them step foward said

"This woman" all of them said in sync stepping foward

it was Lazy Susan bound to a chair

"lazy Susan?" Dipper wonder

"Tell us what you see..." the one who step up asked

"Well i was about to close my diner when i see little bearded man!" she answered

"Little beard man" he said as one of the member walk up to him with a gun on a cushion

The gun was not a normal gun but it was like a ray gun with 2 tube on it and a gold handle

He then grab it and set it to something

"Hey what are you doing?" Susan asked

"Don't worry once it's done you won't remember a thing" he answered

He then shoot the beam at her face

"Now." he said putting the gun back to the cushion "What do you remember?" he asked

"My head is cleaned thanks to the blind eye society" she said

Then 2 of the member unbind her and guide her to the exit

"Don't worry your memories will be safe with us" he said grabbing a tube from the gun "in the Hall of the Forgotten" he said as he put the tube to a delivery pipe and the other chanting the name

Then the pipe went to where the gang was

"Get down!" Billy whispered

"Meeting adjourned!" the leader announced

Then all of them walked away leaving the room empty

"Let's go" Dipper said

As they walked in Dipper see the gun

"Amazing! a secret society who protect the mystery of Gravity Falls from the outside world!" Dipper said "this could be the boiling point of the mystery of this town!" Dipper said "Mabel, Wendy you two stay here incase they come back" Dipper said

"Woooo girls club!" Wendy said

"Soos,Mcgucket,Billy you're with me!" Dipper said

just then Soos hat was sucked to one of the pipe

"Follow that hat!" Dipper commanded

Then they started to chase it through the museum

When they reach the end of the pipe they see a mountain of tubes around them

"This is going to take a while" billy said

 **meanwhile**

"So Wendy..." Mabel called

"Sup?" Wendy asked

"You know about boys right?" Mabel asked

"Yea" Wendy said

"Can you teach me how to get one?" Mabel asked

"Oh~~~~ look like someone got hit by a cupid~~~" Wendy joked

"Ha ha shut up,," Mabel said playfully hit her shoulder "I don't know why but i kinda shy when i'm near him not like any other boys" she said

"So tell me who is it?" Wendy asked

"Uhh i don't know if i can tell you" Mabel said shyly

"pft don't worry Mabel i won't tell" Wendy said "Scout promise!" she said

"Well ok it's actually " Mabel then get close to her ears and whisper it

"No way!" Wendy said

"Yup he's perfect~~" Mabel said

"Well i guess i can teach you a couple of tricks" Wendy said

 **meanwhile back to the memories archive room**

the 4 of them were searching

"GAHH it will take forever to look into all of these!" Dipper complained

"Yea even with my one eye i know that" Billy said

"Found it!" Mcgucket said pointing to a tube on the top of a mountain of tubes

He then climb the mountain and take it

"Got it!" he yelled but as he was climbing down the mountain crumble

Then an alarm went off

"Oh snap!" Billy said

"HEY YOU THREE!" a blind eye member yelled enter the room

"RUN!" Dipper yelled as they run away

meanwhile Mcgucket awake from the stack of tubes

"oh no Fiddleford you done it this time" he said looking at the direction they are running

 **meanwhile**

"So i need to be more brave?" Mabel asked

"Yea dude that way he will pay attention to you" Wendy said

Just then an alarm went off

"Oh no" Wendy said and realise that they were surrounded by the blind eye members

"Crud" she mutters

 **back to Dipper,Soos and Billy**

"They are right behind us!" Billy said running

"Quick behind there!" Dipper said pointing to a series of eguyptian statue

Then they jump to them and hide behind them

"This way!" one of the member ordered

"I think we are safe.." Dipper said

But then 3 pair of hand grab them from the darkness

"No we are not" Billy said sarcastically as the trio being pulled to the darkness

* * *

 **Main room**

The whole gang except mcgucket was all tied up on a pillar

"You shouldn't have come here all of you" the leader said

"Why are you doing this?!" Dipper asked

"Who are you bathrobe freaks?!" Wendy asked

"Well since we are erasing your memory guess it will be no harm revealing our identity" the leader said as some of the member starting to open their hood

"Toby Determined?" Dipper asked as one of the member open their hood revealing to be Toby Determined

"Bud Gleeful?" mabel asked as another member open his hood revealing to be Bud Gleeful

"Yes and i myself are..." the leader said opening his hood "Blind Ivan! and we are the society of the Blind Eye!" he announced

Ivan was bald with a few tattoos on his head and one of his eye have a slashmark

"Really? that's the worst name in the whole world!" Billy said

"Silence! we are founded by our founder..." Ivan said but then was confused

"Who was our founder again?" Ivan asked making Billy just flatface at him

"We forgot since we use the gun on ourselves many times" Bud said

"Why are you doing this?!" Dipper asked

"well you know that Gravity Falls is full of mysterious creature and we are here to protect it secrets from the outside that's why we took the duty of protecting it with this gun we can erase the memories of the people who see those weird things and now the people of Gravity Falls can live in peace thanks to us" Ivan explained "and as a bonus we can erase unwanted memory out of our mind!" he added

"But your gun is making people mind go crazy!" Billy said

"Yea i mean look at old Mcgucket he now talks to animal and live in a dump cause of you!" Dipper said

"Hmm i might be guilty of that" Ivan said then he shoot himself with the gun "Who was Mcgucket again?" Ivan asked "Don't worry after this you won't remember a thing" he said preparing the memory gun

"Oh no dudes if we are going to forget everything i want to tell some stuff off my chest first off Mabel i'm sorry but at first i though your name was mable like in maple syrup" soos said

"Wendy i'm sorry but i like you like really really like you!" Dipper said

Wendy just stare at him

"Billy i want to admit that i kinda like you and your cute!" Mabel said

billy just Blush and staring at Mabel

"Wait that boy eye is covered remove his eye patch" Ivan ordered

Then one of the member got close to him and was about to pull his eye patch when suddenly

"HA!" someone battlecried

It was Mcgucket running in with a pack of midwest weapon and tools

He then use a pickaxe and cut their ropes

"i ransacked the museum for weapons! now pick one and fight like a hillbilly!" Mcgucket said

Wendy then grab a Banjo, Billy grab a shovel,Dipper grab a Racoon figure and Soos grab a dysentery box ( **author note: i think...)**

Then one of the member charge at Mabel but Billy hit him with the shovel

Wendy on the other hand just smacking people with her Banjo

Dipper then hit one of the member in the head then he see the tube admist the chaos

"Mcgucket memories!" Dipper claimed running to it

Then he grab the tube but Ivan punch it into a pipe

"Mabel! the memory!" Dipper called

Mabel then look at the pipe and see that it end next to her

but she was too late a member was at the end and he grab the tube

"HA! you are no match to the power of the blind eye!" he said

Then Billy break on of the pipe behind him sucking his robe and then revealing a naked person

"AHH! that's right i use nothing behind my robes ain't nothing shame about that" he said

"ughhh" Mabel pouted

Dipper then grab the tube again but was punched to another pipe above them

then they both race following the pipe with the rest of the people there followed

in the end Ivan manage to get there first by tripping Dipper

"ha! now" Ivan said aiming the gun at them "don't worry tomorrow this will just be a bad dream" he said

as he pull the trigger Mcgucket run infront of them taking the hit

"Mcgucket you took a bullet for us?" Dipper asked

"Ahh don't worry about it!" Mcgucket said

"Wait why do you still remember?!" Ivan asked in shock

"One thing you forgot about me" he said walking to him

"Get back!" Ivan said

"My mind is already broken a long time ago!" Mcgucket said as he take more shots from the gun "and you can't break what's already break!" Mcgucket said grabbing Ivan collar

he then headbutt him knocking him out

 **later...**

all the blind eye member is tied up to where the rest of the gang was

"You won't get away with this!" Ivan said

"Oh i think we will" Dipper said setting the gun to erase their memories of the blind eye "say cheese!" Dipper said

"No no!" Ivan struggles as the ray hit him

* * *

 **Outside the Museum**

"Yes thank you for visiting the museum!" Dipper said waving goodbye as the member of the blind eye society walked out with their usual clothes

everyone was saying thank you till it was Ivan left

"Uhh sorry if i ask but what's my name?" he asked

"Oh no it seem we make him forgot too much" Billy said

"Your name is Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle! you are wandering musician with a banjo and lot of tattoos on your head!" Mabel said giving him a banjo

"Oh yea now i remember" he said grabbing the banjo and started playing it while singing

"Now back to our purpose of coming here" Dipper said with mcgucket memories at his hand

 **memories archive**

"Ready?" Dipper asked

They all nod

Then he put the tube to a tv like machine

The tv then start from a static

"Hello everyone My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, and I wish to unsee what I have seen." the younger Mcgucket from the tv said

"Holly noodle!" Mcgucket said

"For the past year, I have been working as an assistant for a visiting researcher. He has been cataloging his findings about Gravity Falls in a series of journals." the younger Mcgucket explained

"The author!" Dipper claimed

"I helped him build a machine which he believed had the potential to benefit all mankind, but something went wrong. I decided to quit the project. But I lie awake at night, haunted by the thoughts of what I've done." the younger Mcgucket continued

"What was he building?" Wendy commented

"So i have invented a machine that can permanently erase these memories from my mind." the younger Mcgucket said with a memory gun on his hand

"Wait you were the one who make the gun?!" Mabel asked

"Here we go test subject one: Fiddleford" younger Mcgucket said shooting the ray at him then the tv cut to statics "It worked! I can't recall a thing!" he continued then the tv cut to statics "i have decide to make a group who share's my idea I call it the Society of the Blind Eye. We will help those who want to forget by erasing their bad memories!" he said then the tv cut to static "Today, I came across a colony of little men, very disturbing. I would like to forget seeing this." he said with a crazy like tone and then the tv cut to static "I accidentally hit another car in town today. I feel terri-bibble! Terrible. I've been forgetting words lately. I wonder if there are any negative side effects..." he said with a cast on his hand as the tv cut to static " I saw something in the lake, something big!" he said turning crazy "My hair's been a-fallin' out, so I got this hat from a scarecrow. Hey, are my pants on backwards?" by this rate the mcgucket in the video already looked like the mcgucket at the present time then the tv cut to statics "Yroo Xrksvi! Girzmtov!" he said running around in the video laughing maniacally

At this rate everyone jaw is already at the ground gaping

"Wow that's deep dude" soos said

"We're sorry mcgucket" billy said

"Why should you?" mcgucket asked "you guys got my memory back! just like you said!" he said

"Do you even want those memories?" mabel asked

"Heck i may have mess up in the past but it a relief to know who i am before all of this" he said pointing his body "and now thanks to you folks i can start anew again!" he said putting the tube in his beard

they all just smile at Mcgucket reaction

"So you work with the author do you remember who he was?" Dipper asked

"Not for the moment i need more time" Mcgucket said

"It's ok we are not rushing" Billy said

"So let's go home everyone?" Wendy asked

"Yea let's go home" Mcgucket said

 **Outside the museum**

They were all walking to the car

"So Wendy about earlier" Dipper said

"Don't worry dude i already knew" she said

"Yea s- wait you already knew?" Dipper asked

"Yea pftt you are not good at hiding things but i don't think it can work out you know?" Wendy asked

"Yea the age difference" Dipper said

"Don't worry dude we can still be friends... right?" Wendy said offering a brofist

"Friends" Dipper said brofist her

Behind them was Mabel and Billy walked side by side

"So uh Mabel about earlier" Billy said

"Well..." Mabel said with a frown

"Did you really mean it?" Billy asked

"Well yea" Mabel said with a frown

"Wow thanks i guess that's the first time someone ever said that to me" he said

Mabel then look at him who was smiling

"I can't recall all of this" Mcgucket said taking a look on the journal "But everything here seem familiar... very familiar" he said getting on the back of the truck

* * *

 **meanwhile**

 **Stan lab**

Stan was filling something with gas

"Come on baby just a little bit more" Stan said looking at a portal

"Nothing going to stop me!" Stan said "even those three" Stan said with a picture frame on his hand with the three kids in it

"I am so close i can't give up now!" he said exiting the lab

* * *

 **guess that's it by the way**

 **thanks for sticking all the way from chap 1 to chap 7 i really appreciate it you guys**

 **regards**

 **-yoga5631**


	8. Chapter 8 : blendin's game

**was looking through youtube...**

 **see a title 'new fhaf game sister location teaser'**

 **...**

 **scott... why...**

 **btw enjoy the fanfic**

 **and sorry for the long update i got a lot of stuff happening recently**

* * *

 **the future**

 **Gizmo city (i made that up XD)**

"ALERT! escaped convict on the loose!" a drone announced among the crowd of people walking around

Then 2 time police come running pass the crowd chasing a hooded figure

"This is unit B-25 we are chasing the fugitive send reinforcement!" one of them said to his watch

"Copy t B-25 reinforcement on the way" the watch respond

"I never see someone break out of the infinetentiary" his partner said

"So do i so either he's smart or he's stupid" he said

The hooded figure then trip

"Give it up Blendin Blandin you are surrounded!" the time police said pulling off the hood revealing a baldman with googles

"Anything you say will and already be used in future court" his partner said with a future handcuff in his hand

"Wait! i invoke GLOBNAR!" blendin said

The time polices then gasp and start to mutters

"Huh that's new .very well then" time police said as he put his handcuff back

"Who do you accuse?" his partner asked with a tablet

"Mabel and Dipper pines! 21st century! " blendin demanded

The tablet then show the trio playing on the yard

"Very well" he said

Then the tablet flash red

"What's this?" he said looking at the tablet

The screen then focus to Billy and then a universe broker word come out in red

"Looks like we found another criminal" he said

* * *

 **later...**

 **Mystery shack**

 **Gift shop**

The trio was getting something from a vending machine

"Candy,candy,candy" the trio cheered waiting for a the candy to drop

But it got stuck

"Really?!" Billy said

"Noooooooo" Mabel said

Soos then walked to them

"Don't worry dude" Soos said

He then punch the machine several times then it's casing opened

"Ta da!" Soos said grabbing some candies and giving it to them

"Hey thanks Soos" Dipper thanked

"I'm going to eat them with the wrappers!" Mabel said chugging all of the candy to her mouth

"Soos you are the greatest man on earth" Dipper said

"It wasn't a good idea" Mabel said choking

"There there" Billy said patting her back

"Ahh don't worry about it dudes i will always do anything for the Pines family" Soos said

"Soos! i need you to scratch my back!" Stan called

"Ok dudes i need to go see you later!" he said running to Stan

Billy then pat her back and getting the last of the candies out

"Thanks" mabel said

"No worries!" he said

Billy then see something on the floor

it was Soos wallet

"Hey guys it's Soos wallet" Billy said

"Let's return it then" Dipper said

"Wait! i never looked at Soos wallet let's take a peak" Mabel said

They open the wallet

"Wow Soos have a membership at the laser tag?" Dipper said grabbing a membership card

"And he have an emergency solami?!" Mabel said grabbing a solami from his wallet "Soos my respect for you have grown" she said

Billy then took the license card from the wallet

"Hey guys look at this" Billy said "Today is Soos birthday!" he said

"Really?" Dipper asked grabbing the card "Wow he never told us" Dipper said eating a candy

Then Billy got an idea

"I got an idea why not throw a surprise party for him?" Billy asked

"Great idea!" the twins said

* * *

 **Later**

 **Outside**

Everyone was busy preparing the party and Billy was painting a ballyhoo with the word 'happy birthday Soos!'

"That's good?" Billy asked

"More exclamation mark!" Mabel ordered

"Wow you guys do know a lot of stuff about this aren't ya?" Billy asked

"Duh twins are birthday experts" Mabel said

"Since we celebrate them together every year" Dipper said bringing a cake and put it on the table

"Uh dude where am i going?" Soos voice can be heard

"Places everyone!" Dipper said

They all hide as Soos walked in blindfolded with Candy next to him

"Dude?" Soos asked

"Don't worry soos" Candy said

She then guide Soos to the stage

"Ta da!" Candy said pulling the blindfold off

"SURPRISE!" the trio yelled coming out from the bushes

Soos just stare at them

"Thanks guys but-" Soos said

"Say cheese!" Mabel said with a camera in her hands

Mabel then take a photo of them

But when they see that Soos frowned at the picture

"Soos what's wrong?" Billy asked

"Huh oh nothing" Soos said "Uhh i need to fix a pipe so see ya" he said walking away

then Wendy and Stan walked in

"Hi guys" Wendy greeted

she looked around

"Oh no guys you might not know it so it's not your fault but Soos hates his birthday!" Wendy said

"Say what?" Billy asked

"Yea it's a real mystery no one knows why he hate his birthday" Wendy said

"Soos must be the only man in the world that hate his own birthday..." Dipper said

"Trust me dude we try everything" Wendy said

"I even wrote the petition to the government to remove this day" Stan said "and they banned me from the Airport" he said

"There might be something we can do" Mabel said

Billy then remember about the laser tag membership

"How about we take Soos to the Laser tag place?" Billy asked

"That might work!" Dipper said

* * *

 **laser tag arcade**

All of the pines family walked in with Wendy and Soos who is blindfolded

"Ok dudes where are you taking me now?" Soos asked

"You will see" Mabel said

Soos nose then twitch

"Wait a sec *sniff* pizza? arcade sound?" he said taking off his blinfold

he then realise that he's at the Laser Tag arcade

"Laser Tag! how did you guys know?" Soos asked

"We have our own way" Dipper said

"Is the wall is purple painted mattress?" Wendy asked

"I think this used to be a mattress store" Stan said

"That explains it" Wendy said rolling her eyes

Then they sign in to the lasertag arena

"I don't know dudes i think i'm not up for this today" Soos said

"Don't worry Soos once we started playing you will have a great time!" Dipper said

"Once we are inside we will never leave your side" Mabel said

Billy then grunted in pain holding his wounded eye

"Billy are you okay?" Dipper asked

"I'm fine just a little itchy on the eye" billy said

The door then open for them and the rest of them charge in leaving Soos and the trio at the entrance

Soos then see his shoelace untied

"Woops better tie this cowboys" he said ducking down

"Ready?" Billy asked and they all nod

Then the three of them run inside din't realise that a portal open infront of them

All they see around them was white

"Woah this place is better than i thought!" Mabel said

"Guys i don't think we are at the arcade anymore" Billy said looking around

Inside they see 4 people with a weird armor

"Just look at how real these guys are!" Mabel said kicking their legs

"Kick deflected thanks for buying Digicon armor!" the armor talk back

"The heck?" Mabel asked inspecting it

"Oh no soos!" Dipper yelled as the portal behind them close

the portal close on them as Soos walked into the acade

"Uh dudes where are you?" Soos asked

* * *

 **Time cage**

The trio then run to the former door banging it with their hands

"Nice try but it's solid Timenanium you won't get pass that" the time police said

"And the only way out" the other time police said

"Is through me!" Blendin said appearing out of nowhere

"Time Traveling guy? what is your name baldin or belin?" Mabel asked

"No i think his Blar Blar.." Dipper said

"IT'S BLENDIN BENJAMIN BLANDIN" he yelled

"And look like i hit 2 bird with 1 stone Billy pines!" he said

"You two know him?" Billy asked

"Yea we kinda stole his time travelling machine a while back to win Waddles" Dipper said

"But how did he know you?" Mabel asked

"Well..." Billy said

* * *

 **flashback**

 **Billy dimension**

 **Carnival**

Billy just stare as he saw a pig being taken by force by Pacifica at a stall while he throw a ball at a carnival to impress wendy who was standing next to him

"Poor pig i kinda feel bad for him" Billy mutter

Just then he saw a flash of light from the back of the stall and a bald man with white suit and googles frantically looking for a restroom

"Okay i manage to get away from them and i need to go to the restroom" he mutter in a rushed tone running to the toilet

Billy then saw something fall out of his pocket

It was a scale measure

"Hmmm it says something about time" he said with his hand on his chin grabbing the device

He then pull the tape to '20 minutes earlier'

 **20 minutes earlier**

 **Carnival**

"Wow i did turn back time!" he said looking around

"And now to save that little pig!" he said running to the pig stall

 **a few moment later...**

"Bullseye!" Billy said in triumph as his ball hit the target

"Here you go little guy" the owner said giving him a pig "It's a girl.."he whispered

"Ok then i think i will call you Fiona!" he said hugging her

As he hug the pig the man in white walked up to him

"You idiot! do you know what have you done?!" he asked grabbing the time device from his hand

As he said that a portal open behind stopping time around him with 2 time police come out from it

"There you are Blendin! Time to go back to work!" He said pulling him into the portal

"NOOOOO!" Blendin yelled as he was pulled to the portal

Just as he was pulled to the portal time started again

"That just happened" billy said

Fiona just oinks

* * *

 **Present time**

"And that's how i got fiona.." Billy said

"How can you forget me after you ruin my life?! twice?!" he asked

"uhhhh" Mabel said tilting her head

"Thanks to you three i got send to the Infinetentiary and kicked out of the time anomaly squad!" he said "and now revenge is mine!" he said

"Look we are sorry for that but we are in the middle of something important" Mabel said

"It's our friend birthday party and we need to go back" Dipper said

"HA! You think a birthday is more important than this?!" Blendin asked "welcome to GLOBNAR!" he yelled as a portal appear behind them showing them a coliseum of sort

"The winner will get a time wish and decide the loser fate!" Blendin explained as someone was turn to ash after losing in the arena

"Now for my warpaint Nick!" Blendin called walking away

"And as for you Billy pines" the other time police said "You will face future court for your crimes of breaking dimensions" he said with a future handcuff in his hand

"Wait what?" Billy asked as he was handcuffed

"WAIT!" Mabel said "w-w-we need him!" Mabel said

"Of what purpose?" the time police asked

"We need extra arms in the competition" Dipper said in panic

The 2 police look at each other and nod

"Very well but after this he will face his crimes" the time police said uncuffing him

"Thanks" billy said getting closer to them

"Don't mention it" Mabel said

"Now to get out of here" Dipper whispered

Billy then see the time travel tool on the hip of a time police

"Hey guys i got a plan" Billy whispered

 **later**

Mabel walked to the time police

"Oh my dear..." Mabel said looking at the name tag on the time police that say 'Brian'

"Brian! it's me your great great great great great..." Mabel continue to said 'Great'

meanwhile Dipper and Billy was sneaking behind him when Dipper give a signal to her to stop

"Great grandma!" Mabel said

Brian then stare at her with an investigating eye

"Gam Gam?" Brian asked in a sweet tone and a happy expression

just then Dipper and Billy snatch the time machine and run with Mabel

"Hey stop!" one of the time police said

"Don't let them get away!"Blendin yelled

"Gam gam HOW COULD YOU?"Brian asked in tears

"HA! i'm nobody gam gam sucka! you just got dunked on!" Mabel said

Dipper then pull the tape

"Cmon dipper to soos Birthday" Billy said running

"Almost and... done!" Dipper said releasing the tape

Billy then grab their shoulder as they disappear

* * *

 **meanwhile**

 **laser tag arcade**

"Uhh Mabel? Dipper? Billy?" Soos called "Need backup!" he said

Just then he was shooted by Robbie with his laser gun

"ha ha laser Robbie!" he said

Soos then frowned and close his eyes

* * *

 **10 years ago...**

 **mr Z mattress store (former Laser Tag arcade 10 years ago)**

The trio then fall to a mattress

"Oh no we must have gone back to much!" Dipper said

Billy then saw a portal opened

"Get down!" he said pulling them to hide under a mattress

"Hmmm they must have go back 10 years early" the time police said with his partner next to him and 2 more behind them

"Cmon they must haven't gone far" he said getting out of the store

"Right behind you" his partner said exiting the store

"Split up and find them!" he said splitting into 2 groups

they exit the store

"I think we are safe now take us back Dipper!" Billy said coming out from their hiding place

"alri- oh no!" Dipper said looking at the now broken time machine "It must have broke when we fall" Dipper said

"Can you fix it?" Mabel asked

"I think so but i need some tools" Dipper said

"And i know where we can find some" Billy said pointing to a mystery shack sign

* * *

 **Gravity Falls (early)**

"Woah never though this was Gravity Falls 10 years earlier.." Billy said

They see almost everyone but a younger version of them

Just then they both see 2 kids going up to them with tricycles

and one of them hit Dipper's feet

"Oh sorry" the one in the purple tricycle said

her friend then whisper something to her

"And my friend thinks you're cute!" she said

"Oh my gosh Tambry!" she said pushing her off

"Woah okay you two are super young so this is awkward" Dipper said blushing

The two kids then ride along

"Wait if that's Tambry then the other one must be Wendy!" billy said

"Really?" dipper asked

"And now you know how she feels dip-stick!" Mabel said

Dipper just stood there thinking about it

"Dipper cmon!" Billy called

Dipper then snap back to reality and run to them

* * *

 **early Mystery Shack**

Stan was opening a new attraction for the shack

"And now everyone i present you the new wax collection!" Stan announced

Meanwhile on the back the trio was sneaking in through a window on the back

"Ok we are in" Billy said

"And there's the toolkit!" Mabel said

Dipper then went through the tools and found a screwdriver

"AHA!" he said

Mabel and Billy looked around the shack and Mabel see a kid with his snack stuck in the vending machine

"Awww come on fall down please" he said kicking the vending machine

"Here let me show you a sweet trick" Mabel said walking up to him with billy next to her

She then punch the side of the vending machine same like the one Soos did in their time

And it opened and billy grab some candy

"Here you g-" billy was cut when he saw the kid

it's Soos when he was young

"Thanks dawg wow you two are cool!" he said grabbing his snack

Mabel then run up to Dipper who was finishing the repairs

"Dipper look!" Mabel said

"No freaking way.." he said as his eyes went wide

"Cmon Soos we will be late for your birthday" his grandma called from the front door

"coming Aubelita" he said running to her with his snacks

"Guys this is our chance maybe we will know why Soos hate his birthday!" Billy said

"Well it won't hurt to know right?" Dipper asked

Then the trio followed Soos

* * *

 **Soos house**

The trio peek from a fence and they see a birthday party

"There's Soos" Billy said pointing at him at the middle of the party

Soos seem to be waiting for someone admist the party

"Who is he waiting for?" Mabel asked

Just then the doorbell ring

"That must be him!" Soos said running to answer it

The trio followed him to the door and take a peek

Soos then open the door with anticipation

"Dad?" Soos asked

"Uhh no sorry. mail! to Soos Ramirez" the man said from the door

"I myself" he said

The mailman then give him a postcard and walk away

Soos just let out a disappoint sigh and walked to his room

"So that's why he hate his birthday it remind him that his dad will never come back..." Dipper said

"Poor Soos" Mabel said

"We promise him a happy birthday but how do we give it now?" Billy asked

then Dipper see the time police

"Guys hide!" he said

They hide behind a tree

"They must be near everyone search the perimeter!" the time police said

then the trio manage to eavesdrop on a talk

"Hey can i ask you something?" one of the time police asked his friend

"Yea?" he asked back

"What is a time wish?" he asked

"Oh yea your new here so let me make it easy for you take it as a genie it can grant you anything and i mean anything. everything you want will be granted by it" he said

"Woah what will you do if you have it?" he asked again

"Probably riches beyond imagination and to retire early" he said

Then Billy got an idea!

"Guys i got an idea what if we win the time wish? it will grant anything we wish right?" Billy said

"So we defeat blendin at the GLOBNAR.. and then win the time wish" Dipper said

"And we can wish that Soos dad came to his birthday! Billy you're a genius!" Mabel said

"But can we win at GLOBNAR?" Dipper asked

"It's the only way and do it for Soos he would do the same to us..." Billy said

The trio then nod and come out from the tree

"Freeze!" one of them said pointing a future rifle at them

"Careful they might have some tricks up on their sleeves" his partner said holding a future gun

"No more tricks.." Dipper said

"We are ready to fight Blendin" Billy said

"Very well come with us" he said opening a portal

* * *

 **GLOBNAR arena**

As the three of them enter Blendin was waiting for them

They were surrounded by tons of people cheering GLOBNAR

Then a birght light consume the arena and blinded everyone

After the light subside that was a giant baby infront of them with a tantrum in his forehead and 2 small robot beside him

"Welcome to GLOBNAR" he said

"Now that's a giant baby" Mabel said

"Welcome to the arena. let get this over with as i have an important nap time soon.. in order to win the tournament you will participate in some trials in gladiatorial combat each win will give you points!" he announced

"As soon as time baby finish this cosmic sand the one with most point will win!" one of the robot said with a giant baby bottle with a purple essence in it

"Ugh why must the cosmic sand?" he mutters

"As soon i have that time wish i will erase you three from existence!" Blendin said

"Dream on!" Billy said

"Ohohoho you think you will win? in prison i have learn a couple of tricks..." he said grabbing a future spear and make a sick move with it

"Darn" Mabel mutter

"LET THE GLOBNAR BEGINS!" time baby announced

* * *

 **first trial**

 **clock fight (?)**

The four of them was fighting on a clock with future poles

Blendin was gaining the upper hand on Dipper and Mabel and they trip by the clock needle making blendin win a point

But what he din't realise was billy behind him and he push him with the future pole tripping him and winning a point for the trio

Billy just give them a thumbs up and a wink which they return the same

* * *

 **second trial**

 **shooting gallery**

The four of them was readying to shoot at something with future rifles in their hands

Blendin was first and landed an almost to the center shot

"Ha! try to beat that!" blendin said

Dipper was about to take a shot when Billy block his way

"Don't worry i got this.." Billy said

Billy then step foward and take a deep breath and close his eye

Once he open his eye he shoot the target and land a bullseye

"Nice!" Dipper said

while Blendin was slagjawed

* * *

 **third trial**

 **jenga!**

The four of them have been competing for a full 30 minutes

Blendin was pulling out a stick and manage to keep the tower up

and then it was dipper turn

he pulled one of the stick and the tower starting to shake

but somehow it still standing

then it was Blendin turn

he was sweating as he take a stick

As soon as he take a stick the whole tower starting to shake again losing it's balance

Mabel then accidently sneeze

Then in an instant the tower crumbles

Blendin then goes mad and stomp the ground with his feet

* * *

 **many trials later (what? they din't make all the trials in the show right? :3)**

The score between them was tie

"This is the last trial!" time baby announced

The four of them then look at time baby

"This is it guys.." billy said

"This trial will require strength and cleverness... LASER TAG!" he announced

"Really?" Dipper asked as a whole arena of laser tag form around them

"The one who touch the time wish first will win the arena!" the robot announced

"ha ha it might seem to be easy but just wait till the fog comes down i will own you!" Blendin said preparing his gun

"Guys i got the time wish!" Billy said with Mabel beside him

"WHAT?!" Blendin asked in shock

"It is done!" time baby

"NO! nononononononononononononono" Blendin yelled

"You three have win your time wish but before i give you your time wish you must decide the loser fate" Time baby said

"DEATH!" Mabel yelled

"wha?" Dipper asked

"Sorry got carried in the moment" Mabel said

"Guys i think we should give him his life back i mean we did ruin his life. twice too" Billy said

"Yea and he's too sad to be a bad guy" Mabel added

"So do we have an agreement?" b\Billy asked

The twins then nod

"We have decided that Blendin Blandin be set free and his position in the time anomaly squad returned to him" Billy said

"And give him a fabulous hair!" Mabel demanded

"So be it!" time baby said

"Wait what?" Blendin asked

On top of Blendin a small hair grow on his head

"*squeal* I need to hug someone right now! now you three are okay in my book!" he said

"And now for the timewish" time baby said cuddling his cheeks and his tantrum shine gold and an orb appeared from it

"Thanks but the wish isn't for us" Dipper said

"What? then who is worthy of such gift?" time baby asked

* * *

 **laser tag arcade**

Soos was still looking for them

"Ah who am i kidding? i'm not up for this" he frowned walking to the exit

"Heads ,i , i go" soos said flipping his coin

just as he flips it time stops around them

"Huh that's conventional" soos said tilting the coin in mid air

just then the trio appear infront of him with 2 time police and blendin

"Soos!" Mabel called

"dudes?" Soos asked

"wWe are so sorry for running at your birthday" Billy said

"We have a problem with some time thingamajig" Dipper said

"But we know how to fix your birthday!" Mabel said

"Here this is a time wish it can grant anything you want just wish that your dad come to your birthday party!" Dipper said with the time orb in his hand

"So if i grab this orb i can meet my dad?" Soos asked

They all nod

"Now as for you Billy pines.." the time police said handcuffing him

"Woah dude what the heck?" Soos asked

"This boy is in the crime of breaking dimensions.." he said

"oh no We totally forgot about that..." Dipper said scratching his head

"What will happen to him?" Mabel asked

"He will be trialed either he will be sent back to his dimension or be thrown to the Infinetentiary" Blendin said

"let's go" the time police said pulling his hand cuff

"Wait can i have a moment before i go?" Billy asked

"Fine" he said uncuffing him

Billy then get close to the twins

"Well then i guess this is goodbye..."Billy said in a sad tone

"We are going to miss you" Dipper said

"Mystery cheer?" Billy asked with his hand out

The three of them stack their hands and throw them up in the air

"Mystery cheer" They cheered

Mabel then hug him and Dipper join afterwards

Billy just make a grin at them revealing his braces

After a while they let go

"And Soos I hope you find happiness with your dad" Billy said in a sad tone and winked at him

Billy then walked back to the time police and surrender his hand to be handcuffed

but then the time police watch beeps

"Yes?" the time police asked like it was a phone

The time police just stay silence for a moment listening to it

"I understand sir" he said hanging up

"Billy pines your crime has been has been expunged.." he said

"What really?" Billy asked

"Does that mean he got to stay with us?" Mabel asked

"If he wish to stay" he answered

Billy then look at them and nod

"Yes i want to stay" he said

"Very well..." the time polices said walking back into the portal

then they all look at Soos

"Soos did you just save me with your time wish?" Billy asked

"Ha ha yea dude i can't possibly let you get thrown to time jail you're cool!"Soos answered whilst chuckling

"But what about your dad?" Dipper asked

"Dude i know i want to meet my dad since so long but you know what? he din't care about me at all but you three you battle through time and space getting this for me just to make me happy... wherever my dad is he can take a hike... i know who my real family is and it's you dudes.." Soos said hugging them

"WHAT? YOU USE A TIME WISH FOR THIS KID?! YOU KNOW HOW MANY HAVE DIE TRYING TO GET A TIME WISH AND YOU JUST WASTED IT LIKE THAT?!" Blendin asked in rage

"Oh that's not all i also wish for this infinite pizza" he said with a box of pizza below him

He then open it and took a slice which then regenerate in the box

"See?" Soos asked

"Oh i see that's a good time wish..." Blendin said

Blendin watch then beeps

"Well look like i have to go see ya!" Blendin said disappearing

"So soos want to play laser tag?" Dipper asked

"Sure!" Soos said

Then the four of them run inside

Billy was on the back when suddenly...

"Phew i thought we were goners back then" a voice said behind him

He turn around and feel that time stop around him

Distar was standing there

"I though i have to possess you to get away but i guess not" he said grinning

"Go away you stupid demon!" Billy said

Just as he said that a black snake come out of Distar hand stopping at Billy face

"watch your tongue Billy" he said as the snake come back to his hand "I only come here to check on my gift" he said

distar then pull the eyepatch off by force and give him a mirror

there he see that his former right eye turned into a red providence eye

"What did you do to my eye?!" Billy asked in panic

"Oh you will know soon enough" he said dispersing into a pack of black snake

And then time continues

Billy grab his eye and realise that his eyepatch is back

"What the?" Billy mutters

"Billy! you coming?" Dipper called

Billy then run to them

* * *

 **and that's it for this chapter**

 **see you in the next chap**


End file.
